Silence
by Aybaekxing
Summary: "Cinta hanya bekerja dengan caranya yang mengagumkan"[REMAKE] [CHANBAEK]
1. Chapter 00

**Aybaekxing**

 **P** resent

 **~ Silence ~**

 **M** ain Cast :

 **B** yun Baekhyun, **P** ark Chanyeol, **Z** hang Yixing ( **L** ay), **X** i Luhan

 **S** upporting Cast

 **P** emeran akan bertambah seiring dengan berjalan nya cerita ini.

 **R** ate : T

 **G** enre : **R** omance / **F** rienship / **H** urt

 **W** arning : GenderSwitch

 **JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK**

~ Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~

 **Summary**

 _Cinta tidak pernah tahu tengah mendekap hati siapa. Cinta itu bagai api, tidak pernah tahu dia tengah membakar siapa. Cinta hanya bekerja dengan caranya yang mengagumkan dan tidak pernah memberitahu kita sebelumnya._

Diam..sebenarnya aku tidak ingin diam tapi apa dayaku karena aku hanya sanggup diam ketika aku ingin bersuara.

Dunia terasa begitu tidak adil bagiku karena ketika aku mampu menyeruakan semua yang ingin aku katakan kepada dia seseorang yang teramat sangat aku cintai tapi dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mendengarkan dan bersama denganku lebih lama.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kisah Lucky Star?"

"Ini adalah sebuah tempat kau juga bisa menyebutnya Lucky Star, ini adalah sebuah kode rahasia"

"Pada saat kita menunjukan isyarat tangan ini dibumi, mereka yang mencintai kita dan sudah meninggalkan kita bisa mendengar kerinduan kita, kemudian akan memberikan kita kebahagiaan!"

"Setiap kali aku melihat ke atas langit aku selalu teringat padamu orang yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, kau yang memberikan kenangan indah dalam hidupku"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun si gadis bisu yang mencintai dia Park Chanyeol lelaki arogan berkuasa dan tampan, apakah aku bisa hidup bersamamu..."

"Maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu sungguh mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dibaca dulu chapter summary nya baru Review mau lanjut apa enggak OK

Ini sebenarnya ada di wattpad, dulu juga di up disini, tapi dihapus dan sekarang di publis lagi hahahah #labil wkwkwk maaf


	2. Chapter 01

~ Silence ~

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK

~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~

 ** _Chungnam_ _Desember 2006_**

 **#Baekhyun Pov**

Aku Byun Baekhyun keturunan China - Korea. Ayahku orang China, dia meninggal waktu aku masih kecil karena itu Eomma membawaku pulang ke kampung halamannya Korea Selatan.

Eomma menghidupiku dengan berjualan nasi daging bakar kesukaan ayah, ketika Eomma memasak aku suka berada disamping Eomma melihatnya membuat nasi daging bakar, sesekali kami selalu pergi ke taman dan menikmati nasi daging bakar di taman berdua dengan Eomma dan Eomma akan menceritakan tentang Ayahku saat mendengar cerita mereka aku selalu bahagia.

Disini di Korea kami hidup bahagia dan memiliki tetangga Paman Zhang yang merupakan asli keturunan China yang ternyata teman ayahku semasa mereka muda, paman Zhang kini juga menetap di Korea bersama anak lelakinya bernama Zhang Yixing yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Korea nya yaitu Lay.

Paman Zhang menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri tapi dia selalu menggunakan bahasa _Kantonis_ ketika memarahi dan memukul Lay kalau marah dia selalu bilang alangkah senangnya kalau Lay bisa menjadi anak yang baik sepertiku. Tapi Lay yang nakal sama sekali tidak merasa sedih atapun peduli, setiap hari dia selalu ceria, bercanda membuat orang mengira mungkin dalam hidupnya tak ada hal penting.

Sampai suatu hari dimana Lay mengajakku membolos sekolah bus yang kami tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan aku berteriak dengan sangat kencang waktu itu aku sangat takut dan berpikir kalau aku akan mati. Aku mau minta tolong tapi suaraku tidak bisa keluar sama sekali.

"Dokter" Lay berteriak dengan menggendongku di koridor rumah sakit

"Dokter tolong" Lay kembali berteriak sambil berlari

Yang terakhir ku ingat aku sudah didalam gendongan Lay yang tengah berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan darah yg bercucuran dipelipis, tangan dan kakiku dan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap yang mampu aku lihat, aku melihat seorang anak lelaki dengan memakai baju pasien rumah sakit duduk dikursi roda dengan kakinya yang diperban sedang melihatku dengan tatapan iba.

Akibat kecelakaan itu aku kehilangan suaraku. Dokter mengatakan penyebab aku kehilangan suaraku karena trauma. Mereka terus memeriksa kondisiku aku juga sudah minum banyak obat tapi tidak ada hasilnya.

"Kenapa kau nakal sekali sampai mengajak Baekhyun membolos, lihat akibat perbuatanmu" paman Zhang memarahi Lay didepan ruangan dimana aku dirawat aku dapat mendengar kemarahan paman Zhang sambil sesekali memukul kepala Lay

"Kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa bicara lagi selamanya maka kau harus menjaganya seumur hidupmu" paman Zhang kembali memarahi Lay dengan kesal dan pertama kalinya aku melihat Lay menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Aku hanya dapat berbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit aku tidak percaya akan semua ini, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbicara lagi. Karena itu saat Eomma tidak ada aku berusaha keras berlari ke atas gedung rumah sakit dan mencoba berteriak sekuat tenaga tapi nihil suaraku tidak mau keluar.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesepian tidak berdaya seperti alien dari planet asing karena alien tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan manusia tapi mereka tahu apa yang ada dipikiran manusia.

Karena itu aku menyimpan secarik kertas di tempat rahasiaku lebih tepatnya sebuah pondok kecil dibelakang rumah sakit dekat dengan sebuah gereja kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dengan rumah sakit. Jelas-jelas aku tahu ini tidak mungkin, tapi aku tetap menunggu suatu hari akan muncul teman dari luar angkasa sehingga aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

Dan pada siang hari benar-benar terdengar kabar dari alien dia bilang dia dari planet Mars, lucu bukan seorang alien mengerti bahasa kami lebih tepatnya tulisan Korea ku. Aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengannya aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajah orang yang mengaku dari planet Mars itu.

Siang itu aku berada ditempat rahasiaku untuk menyimpan surat balasan dari orang planet Mars. Namun saat aku mau menyimpan suratku aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu dan aku bertemu dengan dia, dan dia adalah orang planet Mars yang memakai gips di kakinya dan telinganya mirip sekali dengan telinga peri atau telinga Yoda lebih tepatnya

"Rupanya kau!" Ucapnya kemudian melangkah ke arahku dengan tertatih karena dia menggunakan penyangga ditangan sebelah kirinya (penyangga kaki) "Jadi kau yang menaruh kertas disini?" Tanyanya

Aku melangkah mendekatinya dan memberikan surat balasan dariku. Sesaat setelah dia menerima suratku tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak histeris begitu melihat seekor kecoa berjalan didekat kakinya

"AAAHHHH KECOA"

Aku yang melihat kecoa itu segera membuka sendalku dan memukul kecoa itu dengan sendalku lalu tersenyum ke arahnya dengan bangga karena berhasil membunuh kecoa itu.

"Kecoa musuh orang planet Mars" ucapnya membela diri karena malu takut dengan kecoa dan aku hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat dia yang malu-malu. Aku bahagia akhirnya bisa berhadapan dengannya dan dia adalah 'orang planet Mars yang takut kecoa'. Saat itu dia langsung pergi begitu saja mungkin karena dia malu kepadaku.

Sampai hari itu aku melihatnya memakai headphone sendirian bersandar di pohon memejamkan kedua matanya seolah-olah dia tinggal seorang diri di dunia ini. Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa dia menyebut dirinya orang planet Mars karena asal orang planet Mars yang tinggal di bumi pasti akan merasa kesepian.

Malamnya aku kembali bertemu dengan dia. Atap gedung menjadi tempat rahasia kami orang dari planet asing.

"Kau juga makan disini?" Dia kembali berbicara padaku tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab nya dengan suaraku karena aku bisu jadi aku hanya mengangguk. Dia melihat nasi daging bakar yang disiapkan ibu untukku dan dia mengajak aku bertukar makanan dengannya.

Dia begitu lahap memakan nasi daging bakar buatan Eommaku. Aku rasa di planet Mars pasti tidak ada yang menjual nasi daging bakar. Kami pun makan bersama diatas atap gedung rumah sakit.

Setelah selesai makan kami pun berjalan berdampingan untuk menuju kamar rawat kami masing-masing. Saat kami berjalan dia menanyakan hal yang tidak mungkin ditanyakan orang luar angkasa.

"Karena kita teman, siapa namamu?" Dia berhenti berjalan dan menatapku. Mungkin kalau dia orang dari planet Mars sungguhan matanya pasti akan sangat menyeramkan, tapi karena dia seorang manusia sepertiku tentu saja dia memiliki mata yang indah dan malah membuatku nyaman melihat kedua bola matanya.

Aku masih diam, aku bingung untuk memberitahunya tentang namaku karena dia belum tahu kalau aku bisu.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol" ucap nya kemudian memberitahukan namanya. Aku berbalik mengambil buku dan pensilku kemudian menuliskan namaku tapi aku sengaja menulis nama China ku.

"Ini tulisan apa? Aku tidak mengerti! Jangan-jangan kau memang orang dari planet Mars sungguhan" aku hanya terkikik mendengar ocehan nya "Ohhh bahasa China! Kau orang China?"

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali mengiyakan

"Pantas saja kau tidak suka berbicara dialek bahasa Korea mu pasti terdengar sangat aneh haha" dia tertawa meledekku dan aku hanya ikut tertawa karena dia memang lucu dan hari kedua aku dirumah sakit aku mendapat teman baru.

Namun kebahagianku harus kembali terganggu karena siang harinya Eomma kecelakaan saat mengantarkan bekal ke rumah sakit untukku. Dan nyawa Eomma tidak tertolong...

Kali ini aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan seluruh dunia. Meskipun suatu hari aku bisa berbicara lagi tapi apa gunanya? Eomma ku tidak akan bisa mendengar lagi suaraku.

Malam harinya aku hanya bisa menangis diatas atap rumah sakit sendirian. Tapi temanku orang planet Mars sepertinya tahu kesedihanku karena secara kebetulan dia juga datang ke atap gedung rumah sakit kemudian menceritakan tentang ' _Lucky Star'_ untukku.

"Sebenarnya bagi orang planet Mars hidup dan matu tidak ada bedanya, karena orang yang meninggalkan dunia ini akan terbang ke tempat itu" dia berbicara tentang ' _Lucky Star_ ' yang katanya merupakan rahasianya. Dia kemudian mengarahkan jarinya ke atas langit malam dan membuat tanda bintang dengan jarinya.

"Kau pasti tidak mengerti kan? Ini adalah isyarat tangan yang hanya bisa dibuat orang planet Mars ini sebuah tempat namanya _Star_ tapi kau juga bisa menyebutnya _Lucky Star_ , orang yang meninggalkan dunia ini akan tinggal di dalam _Lucky Star_ kemudian bergantung di angkasa dan berkedap kedip padamu"

Dia sedang berusaha untuk menenangkanku agar tidak terus berlarut dalam kesedihan kehilangan Eommaku

"Sekarang eommamu pasti tinggal di dalam _Lucky Star_ dia tahu kau tidak suka bicara makanya setiap malam bergelantungan diatas angkasa, kedap kedip berkomunikasi denganmu lewat senyuman!" Dia menoleh ke arah ku sambil memegang jariku mengajari caranya membuat _Lucky Star_ menggunakan jariku

"Tahukah kau? Orang yang bisa tinggal didalam _Lucky Star_ adalah orang baik! Yang terpenting adalah hatinya terpaut dengan kita" begitu aku berhasil membuat bintang menggunakan jariku dia menempelkan nya didadaku

"Asal kau saling menyayangi dengan penghuni Lucky Star dan saling merindukan, maka dia akan tinggal disana selamanya"

Dia mengetuk-ngetuk jariku yang membentuk sebuah bintang kemudian aku teringat satu hal yang pernah diceritakan Eomma ku

" _Meskipun Appa sudah meninggal tapi karena Eomma dan Appa saling mencintai karena itu Appa tinggal dihati Eomma selamanya"_

Aku menangis mengingat kenangan itu, air mataki mengalir dengan sendirinya tapi sekali lagi orang dari planet Mars menghentikanku untuk tidak bersedih

"Heyy Eomma mu tidak ingin melihatmu terus menangis" dia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipiku "Dia ingin kau hidup bahagia"

Akupun menghapus air mataku

"Kau tahu hari ini malam natal? Apa kau dengar ada yang sedang bernyanyi, suara nyanyian ini seperti berasal dari _Lucky Star_ , ya kan?

Kami pun turun ke bawah dan mengikuti suara lagu natal dan masuk ke dalam gereja kecil di dekat rumah sakit mendengarkan suara yang kata dia berasal dari _Lucky Star_.

Aku seperti bersandar pada Eomma, seperti melihat Eomma saat membuat nasi daging bakar untukku begitu bahagia. Sampai tiba-tiba aku merasa sebuah tangan memegang tanganku erat. Dia yang memegang tanganku, dia orang dari planet Mars yang entah kenapa membuat aku sangat merasa bahagia, dia Park Chanyeol mampu menghangatkan hatiku yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 02

**~ Silence ~**

 **JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 **#Chapter Sebelumnya**

 _"Kau tahu hari ini malam natal? Apa kau dengar ada yang sedang bernyanyi, suara nyanyian ini seperti berasal dari Lucky Star, ya kan?_

 _Kami pun turun ke bawah dan mengikuti suara lagu natal dan masuk ke dalam gereja kecil di dekat rumah sakit mendengarkan suara yang kata dia berasal dari Lucky Star._

 _Aku seperti bersandar pada Eomma, seperti melihat Eomma saat membuat nasi daging bakar untukku begitu bahagia. Sampai tiba-tiba aku merasa sebuah tangan memegang tanganku erat. Dia yang memegang tanganku, dia orang dari planet Mars yang entah kenapa membuat aku sangat merasa bahagia, dia Park Chanyeol mampu menghangatkan hatiku yang dingin._

 **# Chapter Sebelumnya End**

 **#Baekhyun Pov**

Semenjak hari itu kami menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, bahkan aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Kami selalu berdiam di bawah pohon favoritnya dan berbagi lagu kesukaan nya denganku. Kami mendengarkan lagu yang katanya itu adalah lagu orang planet Mars sambil berpegangan tangan erat seakan kami tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

 _Oh, they say people come, say people go_

 _This particular diamond was extra special_

 _And though you might be gone, and the world may not know_

 _Still I see you, celestial_

 _Like a lion you ran, a goddess you rolled_

 _Like an eagle, you circle, in perfect purple_

 _So how come things move on?_

 _How come cars don't slow?_

 _When it feels like the end of my world_

 _When I should, but I can't, let you go?_

 _But when I'm cold, cold_

 _Oh, when I'm cold, cold_

 _There's a light that you give me when I'm in shadow_

 _There's a feeling you give me, an everglow_

 _Like brothers in blood, sisters who ride_

 _And we swore on that night we'd be friends 'til we die_

 _But the changing of winds, and the way waters flow_

 _Life is short as the falling of snow_

 _And now, I'm gonna miss you, I know_

 _But when I'm cold, cold_

 _In water rolled, salt_

 _I know that you're with me and the way you will show_

 _And you're with me wherever I go_

 _And you give me this feeling, this everglow_

 _Oh, what I would give for just a moment to hold_

 _Yeah, I live for this feeling, it's everglow_

 _So if you love someone, you should let them know_

 _Oh, the light that you left me will everglow_

"Apa kau berani berpetulang denganku ke tempat yang jauh?" Chanyeol menghentikan lagu yang sedang kami dengarkan dan bertanya padaku. Dia mengajakku keluar rumah sakit jadi kami pun diam-diam keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang yang menjaga kami.

Kami memulai petualangan orang planet Mars. Kami pergi ke taman hiburan mencoba semua wahana yang ada disana. Aku melewati hari yang paling menyenangkan dengan ditemani Chanyeol dari planet Mars.

"Apa hari ini kau senang?" Chanyeol memegang sebuah kamera ditangannya sambil bertanya padaku apakah aku senang. Tentu saja aku senang aku mengangguk semangat padanya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita harus berphoto bersama" dia mengarahkan kameranya didepan kami. Kamera itu kamera polaroid jadi photo kami pun dapat aku lihat segera setelah kami selesai berphoto.

Setelah lelah seharian berpetualang kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Bukannya kami kembali ke kamar rawat kami malah pergi ke tempat rahasia kami untuk menuloa sesuatu yang menyenangkan tentang hari ini.

"Menurutmu bagaian mana yang paling seru?" Chanyeol ini sepertinya orang yang sangat suka bertanya, kalau aku bisa bicara aku yakin aku akan menjadi lawan debatnya. Aku terdiam sejenak mengingat bagian mana yang menurutku paling seru hari ini.

"Hei ini tidak adil bukan? Aku terus berbicara sementara kau hanya diam saja!" Protesnya padaku "Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga akan diam mulai sekarang! Bicara sangat capek, kalau begitu mulai hari ini kita pakai tulisan saja"

Aku tertawa kecil tentu saja Chanyeol protes dia belum tahu aku bisu jadi aku hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan saja atas ide nya. Kami pun mulai menulis saling berpunggungan menghadap ke arah lain.

"Sekarang kita tulis apa yang kita ingin kita katakan" ucap Chanyeol "Kemudian masukkan ke dalam lubang tempat kita membalas surat selama ini"

Kami pun meletakkan surat kami di sana dialam lubang tampat biasa kami saling bertukar surat.

"Setahun!" Chanyeol mulai berpikir dan aku hanya mendengarkan "Tidak tidak itu tidak kreatif! 5 tahun? Ahh tidak seru" dia diam sejenak sampai akhirnya suaranya nya nyaring membuatku berjengit kaget

"AHHHH tunggu sampai kita tua saja, baru kita kembali kesini dan membuka rahasia ini" aku mengangguk setuju "25 tahun sudah cukup tua kan? Saat aku berumur 25 tahun itu berarti..." Chanyeol menghitung dengan jarinya "Tahun 2017 ya natal tahun 2017 kita baru pulang kesini dan membuka rahasianya"

Aku kembali mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar

"Tapi apa tidak terlalu lama?" Dia kembali berpikir membuatku tidak sanggup menahan tawa melihatnya kebingungan sendiri

"Apa saat itu kau akan pulang?" Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian aku mengangguk

Dia terdiam sebentar seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, seperti sedang berpikir 'apa aku harus menanyakannya apa tidak' dan itu membuatku kembali tersenyum melihatnya

"Mmmmm apa ... apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya nya spontan membuat aku hanya diam karena kaget mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu dari anak berumur 15 tahun.

"Tidak dijawab sekarang juga tidak apa-apa, besok kau bisa memberiku jawabannya" dia kemudian pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, mungkin karena malu karena aku melihat wajahnya merona merah setelah mengucapkan pertanyaan itu

Aku bukannya tidak mau jawab tapi aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya orang luar angkasa ungkapkan perasaannya. Dia malah pergi sebelum aku mendapatkan jawabannya. Aku mau memberitahu dia bahwa dia adalah temanku satu-satunya dan aku sangat menyukai dia. Teman luar angkasa yang mirip denganku, waktu itu aku tidak tahu perpisahan ini membuat jawaban yang tak sempat terutarakan ini terpendam selamanya.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu aku dengar dia akan pindah rumah sakit tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja aku harus memberitahu dia jawaban yang ada dihatiku. Karena itu aku meminta bantuan Dokter Kim yang ku kenal sepertinya dia tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat penting bagiku.

Aku menunggu tempat rahasia kami, berharap Dokter Kim dapat membawa Chanyeol untukku ke tempat ini.

Setelah lama menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya, ditempat rahasia kami. Dia mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang sedang ku pegang dengan cepat dan menuliskan sebuah nomor disana.

"Jangan lupa telepon aku apa kau mengerti? Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini sebelum para pengawal itu mencariku kesini" kemudian Chanyeol pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Park Chanyeol sedang apa kau ditempat ini? Sudah ayah katakan jangan pergi kemana-mana!" Aku mendengar teriakan di luar dan sepertinya itu adalah ayah Chanyeol.

Setelah lama termenung akhirnya aku berlari keluar mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Aku berlari kesana kemari mencarinya dan saat aku keluar aku melihat dia sudah berada didalam mobil.

Dengan cepat aku berlari mengejar mobil Chanyeol, aku berlari agar bisa menyusulnya. Aku ingin berteriak tapi aku sadar aku bisu jangan kan untuk berteriak untuk berbicara memanggil namanya secara pelan saja aku tidak bisa.

Aku ingin sekali memberitahu dia jawaban yang ada dihatiku, jawaban yang tidak sempat ku utarakan. Tapi aku hanya bisa melihat dia yang duduk di dalam mobil semakin tidak jelas dan menjauh, menjauh dariku yang hanya bisa duduk sambil menangis.

Aku masih ingat perjanjian kami dinatal tahun 2017 dan aku juga masih ingat isyarat tangan yang dia ajarkan padaku ' _Lucky Star'_ aku harus kembali ketempat ini natal 2017 nanti agar aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol

Tidak lama kemudian aku juga sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku yang sebatang kara akhirnya tinggal dirumah paman Zhang karena kata paman Zhang dia sudah berjanji akan menjagaku ketika ibu kecelakaan saat itu.

Malam ini aku merindukan teman planet Mars ku yang beranama Park Chanyeol sata merapikan barang-barang ku aku melihat nomor telepn yang ada dikertas yang dia tulis saat itu. Melihat nomor telepon itu aku memberanikan diri untuk menelpon nya menggunakan telepon rumah paman Zhang.

" _Yeobseo, Halo...Baekhyun ini kau kan? Ini aku Chanyeol kenapa kau diam saja Baekhyun_ " aku mendengar suaranya disebrang sana tapi aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena aku bisu, mendengar suaranya malah membuatku semakin sedih karena aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan diam. Akhirnya aku menutup telepon itu dan berlari ke kamar tanpa membawa kertas itu.

~ Silence ~

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, meskipun paman Zhang dan Lay sangat memperhatikan aku tapi aku yang tidak bisa berbicara disekolah selalu diganggu siswa lain.

"Dasar kau gadis bisu" ucap mereka padaku kemudian mendorongku hingga terjatuh

"Baekhyun" aku mendengar teriakan Lay yang kemudian segera berlari ke arahku membuat mereka yang mengganggu segera membubarkan diri. Dimanapun aku berada Lay selalu menjagaku dengan hati-hati, dia juga memberiku sebuah kalung suling kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu seumur hidup itu seberapa lama, tapi pokoknya apapun yang terjadi panggil aku dengan suling ini aku pasi akan datang! Pasti datang" ucap Lay setelah membantuku membersihkan kakiku yang kotor. Lay mengalungkan suling itu padaku dan aku mencoba meniupnya dan Lay tersenyum melihatku. Dibawah perlindungan mereka aku kembali merasakan kehangatan kelurga.

Kami yang tinggal di pinggiran kota Chungnam membuat paman Zhang kesusahan mencari dokter untuk menyembuhkan ku dan mencari pekerjaan untuk paman Zhang. Akhirnya paman Zhang memutuskan pindah ke kota Seoul. Aku ingin sekali memberitahu Chanyeol teman planet Mars-ku itu, tapi saat aku mencari kertas nomor telepon nya aku tidak menemukannya. Dengan panik aku mencarinya tapi aku kembali tidak menemukannya dan aku sadar kali ini aku kembali kehilangan lagi satu barang berhargaku.

Aku sedih akhirnya memilih berlari keluar, aku terus berlari. Aku tidak memperdulikan Lay yang terus memanggilku. Aku terus berlari sampai ke pohon dimana kami pernah bersama-sama mendengar lagu kesukaan nya.

Aku mencoba memandang ke angkasa mencoba mencari _Lucky Star_ milik Eomma tapi aku sadar ini siang hari, tidak ada _Lucky Star_ di langit. Aku ingin sekali berteriak kepada Eomma bahwa aku sangat sedih saat ini tapi seberapa keras aku mencoba suaraku tidak bisa keluar sama sekali.

Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dan kembali ke rumah paman Zhang karena kita harus segera pergi ke Seoul. Tapi sebelum sampai ke Seoul aku sengaja pergi ke restoran kecil nasi daging bakar milik Eomma untuk berpamitan.

" _Eomma tenang saja aku tidak akan rendah diri, aku akan berusaha tetap tegar menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini! Aku akan lebih berani dari orang lain dan aku pasti akan hidup dengan baik_ " ucap ku dalam hati

"Baekhyun ayo naik" paman Zhang memanggilku karena aku terlalu lama terdiam didepan restoran kecil Eomma. Kami pun pergi menuju Seoul.

Kabar yang terakhir ku dengar dari orang planet Mars adalah kalau dia disekolahkan oleh ayahnya di London. Dan ternyata saat kami pergi ke Seoul dia juga datang kembali ke rumah sakit tapi aku tidak sempat berpamitan dengan nya karena aku tahu kabar itu juga melalui dokter Kim yang mengirimiku pesan beberapa bulan kemudian.

 **10 tahun kemudian,** **tahun 2017**

" _Setiap kali aku melihat ke atas langit aku selalu teringat padamu orang yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, kau yang memberikan kenangan indah dalam hidupku_ "

Saat ini aku sedang memandangi langit pantai yang begitu indah sambil membuat isyarat tangan di atas langit mengingat kembali Chanyeol yang dulu selalu dia perlihatkan padaku.

" _Aku hanya tahu aku harus melupakan semua kesedihanku dimasa lalu agar bisa berjalan ke depan dengan gembira dan natal tahun ini, saat nanti aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol orang dari planet Mars yang kakinya di gips dan telinganya yang seperti peri Yoda yang akan dia lihat adalah aku yang ceria dan semoga saja dia bisa mengenalku saat kami bertemu nanti"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Sorry untuk typo yang tidak terkoreksi, dan maaf jika kata-katanya jelek dan ceritanya kurang menarik.**


	4. Chapter 03

**~ Silence ~**

 **JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 **#Chapter Sebelumnya**

 _ **10 tahun kemudian**_ _ **tahun 2017**_

" _Setiap kali aku melihat ke atas langit aku selalu teringat padamu orang yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, kau yang memberikan kenangan indah dalam hidupku_ "

Saat ini aku sedang memandangi langit pantai yang begitu indah sambil membuat isyarat tangan di atas langit mengingat kembali Chanyeol yang dulu selalu dia perlihatkan padaku.

" _Aku hanya tahu aku harus melupakan semua kesedihanku dimasa lalu agar bisa berjalan ke depan dengan gembira dan natal tahun ini, saat nanti aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol orang dari planet Mars yang kakinya di gips dan telinganya yang seperti peri Yoda yang akan dia lihat adalah aku yang ceria dan semoga saja dia bisa mengenalku saat kami bertemu nanti"_

 **# Chapter Sebelumnya End**

 **#Author Pov**

Disebuah rumah mewah seorang Ahjushi tengah menerima panggilan telepon dan menghela nafas jengah setelah menutup telepon itu lalu bergegas ke taman belakang menuju kolam renang untuk menemui seseorang yang sedari tadi di tanyai keberadaan nya oleh orang yang menelpon.

Rumah mewah yang sangat besar layaknya mansion ini adalah milik keluarga Park, pengusaha sukses nomor 1 di Korea selatan yang memiliki cabang juga diberbagai kota selain berpusat di Seoul. Park Corpooration, mungkin nama itu sudah tidak asing ditelinga kalian jika kalian mencari di situs media online ataupun surat kabar dan majalah karena kesuksesannya.

Ahjushi yang sedari tadi gelisah kini sudah sampai ditepi kolam renang dan menunggu tuan muda nya selesai berenang. Saat melihat tuan mudanya memunculkan dirinya diatas permukaan air ahjushi itu langsung berbicara dan memanggilnya.

"Tuan muda cepatlah kita harus segera ke kantor orang-orang sedang menunggu anda diruang rapat"

Orang yang dipanggil tuan muda itu berdecak malas dan dengan terpaksa berjalan keluar dari kolam renang nya

"Lee ahjushi kau ini semakin tua semakin bawel saja, Park Corp tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena aku tidak datang hari ini" gerutunya sambil berjalan meninggalkan orang yang dia panggil Lee Ahjushi itu

"Tuan muda hari ini hari pertama anda bekerja di perusahaan dan tuan besar sudah menelpon saya untuk menyuruh anda segera datang" Lee ahjushi mengikuti langkah tuan mudanya

"Iya iya aku tahu pria tua itu akan murka jika aku tidak datang" Lelaki yang dipanggil tuan muda itu kemudian pergi ke kamar nya dan Lee ahjushi memutuskan untuk menunggu dibawah menyiapkan kendaraan untuk tuan mudanya naiki menuju kantor nanti.

Tuan muda yang Lee ahjushi panggil itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol, putra tunggal dari keluarga Park yang hari ini akan mulai bekerja sebagai Ceo di perusahaan nya sendiri tapi tentu saja masih dibawah pengawasan ayahnya alias tuan Park. Walau ia dipercaya untuk mengambil alih jabatan CEO namun ayahnya tetap menjadi atasanya sebagai Direktur.

Sementara itu ditempat lain seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam dengan hiasan bandana berwarna biru dikepalanya membuat dia terlihat sangat cantik tengah sibuk mengangkut panci besar berisi bumbu makanan ke sebuah mobil bak terbuka yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa sehingga bisa untuk berjualan. Dengan wajah dipenuhi senyuman begitu indah hingga mungkin saja bunga akan malu jika berdampingan dengan dirinya saat gadis itu tersenyum karena kalah indah dengan senyuman nya.

Saat gadis itu tengah asik mengaduk dan menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk berjualan seorang lelaki tengah mengendap-ngendap didepan mobil nya untuk melihat gadis itu apa melihat nya atau tidak. Saat dirasa gadis itu tidak melihatnya dia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, namun saat dirinya baru berjalan beberapa langkah terdengar nyaring sebuah suling kecil yang ditiup.

HUIPPPP HUIPPPP

 _(ANGGAP ITU SUARA SULING lagian suling nya suling kecil dipake jadi liontin kalung bukan yang gede)_

Dan saat dirinya berbalik dia melihat gadis itu tengah bersidekap dan memandang nya tajam, lalu dengan gerakan isyarat tangan nya dia menyuruh lelaki itu untuk mendekat.

 **(YANG HURUF TEBAL ITU BAEKHYUN MENGGUNAKAN ISYARAT TANGAN)**

" **Kesini** _"_

Lelaki itu menengok kesana kemari lalu akhirnya mendekat pada si gadis

" **Bantu aku membereskan ini** _"_ sigadis meminta bantuan dengan isyarat tangannya

"Aku ada urusan sebentar jadi kau ke tempat jualan sendiri dulu dan jangan lupa antarkan paman ke kantor nya ya, sampai nanti" Lelaki itu tanpa menunggu jawaban si gadis langsung berlari begitu saja "Semangat Baekhyunie" namun ia berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gadis yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

Ya Byun Baekhyun sekarang sudah berumur 25 tahun dan memiliki paras sangat cantik. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lelaki itu Zhang Yixing alias Lay, Baekhyun menutup belakang mobil itu yang memperlihatkan sebuah nama 'Sunny Kitchen' lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan membunyikan klakson nya untuk memanggil paman nya yang belum keluar dari rumah.

"Ya aku datang Baekhyunie" paman Zhang lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan mereka pun pergi. Baekhyun yang mengemudi dan paman Zhang duduk disamping nya, hari ini Baekhyun seperti biasanya akan mengantarkan nya ke tempat kerja, hanya saja biasanya Lay yang mengemudi namun karena hari ini Lay mengatakan ada urusan dan pergi begitu saja jadi dia yang mengemudi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil menikmati lagu yang berputar di mobil nya.

"Baekhyun bisakah kau pelan-pelan mengemudikan nya" paman Zhang merasa was-was saat Baekhyun mengemudikan nya sedikit kencang dan berputar sekaligus saat ditikungan. Tapi bukannya mendengar ocehan pamannya Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan paman Zhang, di mobil lain seseorang juga tengah dalam perjalanan, dia Park Chanyeol sudah didalam mobilnya dan berada dalam perjalanan menuju Park Corp.

Sementara di perusahaan nya para pekerja tengah sibuk menuju ruang rapat sambil bergosip

"Aku dengar ada Ceo baru yang baru kembali dari London"

"Benar. Baru 20 tahunan sudah jadi Ceo, semua itu karena ayahnya tuan Park pemilik perusahaan ini"

Orang-orang menggosipkan Chanyeol dan menilai semua itu karena ayahnya pemilik perusahaan itu jadi dia bisa dengan mudah mendapat jabatan Ceo, yang sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu saja kalau Chanyeol itu sangat pintar alias cerdas ya sangat cerdas, makanya Tuan Park percaya kalau perusahaan nya akan berkembang jauh lebih pesat jika diambil alih oleh anaknya sendiri Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sampai didepan perusahaan yang bertuliskan Park Corp tempat paman Zhang bekerja, paman Zhang bekerja diperusahaan ayah Chanyeol hanya saja Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau itu perusahaan milik ayah nya Chanyeol yang mungkin akan segera di wariskan pada Chanyeol nantinya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun sudah mengantarkan paman kalau begitu paman pergi bekerja dulu tapi kau jangan lupa tanyakan pada dokter kenapa kalau minum obat itu kau selalu demam ok" pesan paman Zhang

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Ahh masih ada.." ucapan paman Zhang dipotong oleh Baekhyun

" **Paman kau sudah terlambat masuk kerja** _"_

Paman Zhang tertawa "Ya ya Baekhyun paman pergi kalau gitu, sampai ketemu nanti" Baekhyun pun pergi untuk berjualan tidak jauh dari perusahaan sebenarnya karena tidak jauh dari perusabaan Chanyeol adalah pusat kota.

Paman Zhang masuk kedalam perusahaan tapi saat dia mencari Id Card nya dia tidak menemukan di dalam tas kerjanya, dia pun segera menelpon Baekhyun dan ternyata benar Id Card nya tertinggal didalam mobil. Baekhyun pun memutar balik mobilnya dan kembali ke perusahaan Park Corp. Saat Baekhyun berlari didepan pintu masuk perusahaan disaat yang sama Chanyeol telah sampai didepan perusahaan dan melangkah masuk.

Baekhyun yang terburu-buru membuatnya menabrak pegawai lain sehingga Id Card itu jatuh, dia hanya menunduk sebagai tanda meminta maaf kepada pegawai yang ia tabrak kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil Id Card paman Zhang namun ketika tangan Baekhyun sudah hampir sampai untuk mengambil nya ada sebuah kaki yang menginjak Id Card milik paman Zhang dan itu kaki milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongkak untuk melihat siapa orang yang menginjaknya dan untuk sesaat tatapan mereka bertemu, mereka sempat terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar karena telah menginjak sebuah benda dia pun ikut berjongkok dan mengambil Id Card itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun masih dalam lamunannya karena dia merasa tidak asing dengan kedua iris mata itu dan dia baru sadar setelah Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan Id Card paman Zhang didepan nya. Baekhyun pun buru-buru mengambilnya setelah itu Chanyeol pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun.

Baekhyun menoleh melihat punggung tegap itu berlalu lalu berdiri dan menunggu paman Zhang yang katanya sedang menuju keluar untuk menemui Baekhyun. Entah perasaan nya saja atau memang dia merasa seolah menemukan kembali sesuatu yang hilang yanh selama ini dia cari, tapi Baekhyun memilih mengabaikannya.

Karena baik Chanyeol atau Baekhyun sama-sama tidak saling kenal saat ini.

"Baekhyun" paman Zhang akhirnya datang dan bernafas lega "Ah untung kau melihatnya, kalau tidak paman tidak bisa memakainya hari ini" Baekhyun tersenyum

" **Lain kali harus ingat** _"_ Baekhyun berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat sambil menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

Setelah itu paman Zhang kembali kedalam dan Baekhyun berlari kecil kembali ke mobil nya layaknya anak kecil yang senang ketika mendapat lolipop Baekhyun sangat terlihat gembira dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Baekhyun sudah berjanji bukan bahwa dia akan menjadi Baekhyun yang selalu bahagia, ceria dan berani melebihi orang lain, dia hanya akan bersyukur walau dia tidak bisa berbicara tapi dia bahagia dikelilingi orang yang selalu menyayanginya, paman Zhang dan Lay adalah dua orang yang selalu menyayangi Baekhyun.

Sementara itu didalam perusahaan beberapa petinggi perusahaan tengah duduk menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol dan saat Chanyeol masuk yang tadinya tengah santai kini mendadak menjadi serius dan hening seketika. Chanyeol datang dengan muka datar dan jutek nya sehingga orang yang belum mengenalnya pasti menyangka kalau Chanyeol pribadi orang yang dingin, kejam dan susah diajak bercanda.

"Beri tepuk tangan meriah untuk Ceo baru kita yang baru" ucap salah seorang setelah Chanyeol duduk. Namun Chanyeol kembali bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela lalu menyibak gorden jendela dan menempelkan jarinya disana membentuk lingkaran dan saat melihat jarinya berdebu Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tempat yang ditutupi oleh gorden, selamanya tidak akan terlihat debunya" para pegawai nya mendadak tegang "Ganti pegawai yang bertugas membersihkan gedung kantor"

"B-baik tuan"

"Semua pernah donor darah kan?" Chanyeol kembali berbicara para pegawai itu hanya saling berpandangan bingung apa maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol, dia pun kembali melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Donor darah merupakan tindakan yang sehat, menggantikan darah-darah tua yang ada didalam tubuh sehingga baru bisa memproduksi lebih banyak darah yang sehat! Dan tugasku adalah memproduksi darah untuk perusahaan ini, maka dari itu langkah pertamaku adalah mengganti darah yang sudah kotor"

Semua orang yang berada diruang rapat mengerti betul apa maksud dari perkataan Ceo baru mereka dan mereka hanya bisa menunduk saling pandang dan gelisah.

"Sebelum jam 10 semua kepala bagian harus menyerahkan nilai _kondite_ anak buahnya ke ruanganku" Chanyeol pun melangkah keluar namun sebelum dia keluar salah seorang pegawai nya melayangkan protes

"Tapi tuan waktunya terlalu cepat"

"Ku bilang sebelum jam 10 kalau kau tidak menyerahkannya berarti kau adalah darah kotor yang harus disingkirkan dari perusuhaan" ucapnya tegas kemudian pergi tanpa menoleh lagi atau berkata apa-apa lagi.

~ Silence ~

HUIPPPP HUIIIPPPP

Lay yang sedang berjalan mengalihkan atensinya yang semula terus memperhatikan benda didalam gemgaman tangan nya dan mencari sumber suara seruling yang ia kenali milik Baekhyun. Dan benar saja Baekhyun sudah berdiri didekat mobil tidak jauh dengannya sedang melihat kesana kemari mencari keberadaan dirinya.

Dengan wajah gembira Lay mendekat tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun yang sudah berwajah kesal sambil menyiapkan dagangan nya.

"TADA" Lay memperlihatkan sebuah ponsel tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun "Untukmu Baekhyunie" Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam Lay dan memarahinya

" **Kau boros lagi** _"_

"Boros apanya? Semua orang memakainya jadi kita juga harus memilikinya, kita bahkan sudah ketinggalan jaman karena baru memilikinya sekarang" ucap Lay sambil memperlihatkan juga miliknya dengan model yang sama persis dengan Baekhyun hanya saja warnanya berbeda

"Lihat ini bagus sekali! Dengar ya nomor telepon aku dan Ayah sudah ada didalamnya, aku ada di panggilan cepat no 1 dan Ayah ada di no 2 kau hanya tinggal menekannya dan satu lagi Baekhyunie kau juga bisa berphoto dengan ponsel ini, kau mau mencobanya?" Lay merangkul Baekhyun bersiap berphoto namun Baekhyun kembali memprotes

" **Kita baru..** _."_

Namun Lay cepat-cepat memotong protesan Baekhyun

"Jangan bawel ambil saja, ini untuk kepentingan kita juga agar setiap kali kau berada jauh dariku kau bisa menelponku kalau dalam bahaya tanpa harus meniup seruling itu! Bilang terima kasih padaku"

Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan ujung-ujung nya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lay

" **Terima Kasih** _"_

Lay tersenyum dia pun mulai membantu Baekhyun mereka akan sangat sibuk hari ini karena seperti biasanya mereka berjualan dengan berpindah tempat.

Dan diperusahaan Park Corp Chanyeol sang Ceo muda tengah menjalankan misi donor darahnya. Namun sepertinya akan terdengar kabar buruk bagi Baekhyun, karena paman Zhang nya mendapat giliran dipanggil ke ruangan Chanyeol saat ini

Terdengar suara bantingan maps didalam ruangan Chanyeol dan keluarnya seorang pria yang cukup berumur sedang marah-marah

"Manajer Shin" tegur paman Zhang namun tidak didengarnya

"Apa-apaan ini,.." oceh manajer Shin kemudian melangkah pergi dengan wajah memerah karena kesal

"Pak silahkan masuk" ujar sekretaris Chanyeol mempersilahkan paman Zhang untuk masuk 'kedalam ruangan Chanyeol

"Duduklah" Chanyeol menyuruh paman Zhang duduk sementara dirinya sedang memeriksa berkas absen milik paman Zhang

"Terima kasih tuan" ucap paman Zhang setelah dipersilahkan untuk duduk

"Pak Zhang anda sangat tepat waktu, aku sudah melihat catatan absensi selama beberapa beberapa tahun ini setiap hari selalu masuk jam 8 dan pulang jam 5! Namun ini membuatku teringat pada satu hal yang menarik" Raut wajah Chanyeol memperlihatkan dia dengan keseriusannya

"Kalau setiap hari aku absen pulang tepat jam 5 berarti aku harus duluan ke mesin absen, Pak Zhang seberapa jauh meja kerjamu dari mesin absen?" tanya Chanyeol "10 menit" tebaknya

"Tuan saya..." paman Zhang ingin menyela dan menjelaskan namun Chanyeol kembali berbicara tanpa berniat memberinya penjelasan sambil bangkit dan duduk di sisi meja nya

"Masuk kerja juga sama! Selesai absen jam 8 kembali ke meja kerja juga membutuhkan waktu 10 menit, jadi setiap hari kau membuang waktu bekerja selama 20 menit itu berarti selama 9 tahun ini kau sudah banyak merugikan perusahaan"

"Bukan begitu tuan sebenarnya saya.." Paman Zhang sudah ingin sekali menjelaskan tapi kembali dipotong lagi oleh Chanyeol seolah Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun

"Aku sudah melihat laporan kerja pak Zhang selama setahun ini, prestasinya biasa-biasa saja sikap kerjanya bagus"

"Tuan saya bisa menjelaskan semua keraguanmu" ucap paman Zhang

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, bukti sudah berbicara" Chanyeol melempar berkas ditangannya ke meja nya "Perusahaan akan mentransfer gajimu bulan ini dan uang pesangonmu, pekerjaanmu sampai disini mulai besok kau tidak usah bekerja lagi diperusahaanku" Chanyeol kembali melihat berkas lainnya

"Tuan saya tidak melakukan kesalahan beri saya kesempatan, saya tidak boleh kelihangan pekerjaan ini"

"Kau orang yang tepat waktu seharusnya tahu betapa penting nya waktu! Jadi jangan membuang waktuku dengan semua alasanmu" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya "Silahkan keluar pak Zhang"

Paman Zhang hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dengan perasaan campur aduk paman Zhang akhirnya mengalah dan pergi keluar, namun saat sampai dipintu ruangan Chanyeol dia berbalik dan berkata

"Hei anak muda aku mau memberimu nasehat, mungkin kau tidak pernah tahu rasa sakit kehilangan kesempatan dan jika suatu hari kau tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi maka kau akan tahu betapa kejamnya kau" setelahnya paman Zhang pergi untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sementara Chanyeol yang awalnya tidak memperdulikan perkataan paman Zhang sedikit terpengaruh sehingga mengingatkan nya pada seseorang, seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih dan selalu dia rindukan dan sangat ingin dia temui...

"Aku merindukanmu berada dimana kau sekarang alien-ku?" gumam Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 04

**~ Silence ~**

 **JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 **#Chapter Sebelumnya**

 _"Kau orang yang tepat waktu seharusnya tahu betapa penting nya waktu! Jadi jangan membuang waktuku dengan semua alasanmu" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya "Silahkan keluar pak Zhang"_

 _Paman Zhang hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dengan perasaan campur aduk paman Zhang akhirnya mengalah dan pergi keluar, namun saat sampai dipintu ruangan Chanyeol dia berbalik dan berkata_

 _"Hei anak muda aku mau memberimu nasehat, mungkin kau tidak pernah tahu rasa sakit kehilangan kesempatan dan jika suatu hari kau tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi maka kau akan tahu betapa kejamnya kau" setelahnya paman Zhang pergi untuk membereskan barang-barangnya._

 _Sementara Chanyeol yang awalnya tidak memperdulikan perkataan paman Zhang sedikit terpengaruh sehingga mengingatkan nya pada seseorang, seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih dan selalu dia rindukan dan sangat ingin dia temui..._

 _"Aku merindukanmu berada dimana kau sekarang alien-ku?" gumam Chanyeol_

# **Chapter Sebelumnya End**

 **(HURUF TEBAL BAEKHYUN BERBICARA DENGAN BAHASA ISYARAT TANGAN ORANG BISU)**

 **"Antarkan bekal ini untuk paman Zhang"** Baekhyun menyerahkan bekal yang sudah ia siapkan untuk paman Zhang makan siang. Seperti biasanya setiap jam makan siang maka Lay akan mengantarkan bekal makan siang ayah nya yang sudah disiapkan Baekhyun.

"Coba nanti kau telepon aku ya" Lay mengacungkan ponsel miliknya

 **"Cepatlah pergi"** Baekhyun menghiraukan permintaan Lay

"Nanti kau yang telepon ya?"

 **"Cepat"** Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangan nya mengusir Lay untuk segera pergi menemui paman Zhang

"Aku ingin menerima telepon mu Baekhyun" Lay masih saja memohon, Baekhyun mendorong-dorong tubuh Lay agar segera pergi

 **"Cepat pulang ya"** Baekhyun melambaikan tangan nya sambil tersenyum melihat Lay yang setengah berlari sambil melambai pada Baekhyun.

Setelah berhasil memaksa Lay pergi mengantar bekal untuk paman Zhang, Baekhyun kembali merapikan dagangan nya. Ia merogoh saku nya melihat ponsel pemberian Lay dan tersenyum melihat ponsel yang berwarna pink itu berada ditangan nya.

Sementara di perusahaan paman Zhang sedang merapikan barang-barang miliknya saat Lay sampai di sana dengan bekal makan siang di tangan nya. Semua orang sudah mengenal kalau Lay anak dari paman Zhang jadi Lay sudah terbiasa keluar masuk kesana karena dia sudah mendapat akses bebas disana.

"Bekal makan siang tiba" ucap nya dengan nada sing a song, namun senyuman di wajah Lay menghilang begitu melihat paman Zhang yang tidak merespon dan sibuk dengan barang-barang miliknya yang akan dia bawa

"Kenapa berkemas?" tanya Lay. Paman Zhang menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi tempat dia bekerja untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah ini dia tidak akan bisa duduk dan bekerja diperusahaan itu lagi.

 **"APA DIPECAT"** Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan tangan yang bergerak didepan leher nya membentuk isyarat putus. Lay baru saja kembali ke tempat mereka berjualan dan menceritakan pada Baekhyun kalau ayah nya paman Zhang baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaan nya.

Lay hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun

"Bisa lebih cepat" seorang pelanggan mengintrupsi obrolan mereka

 **"Maaf"** Baekhyun menunduk meminta maaf dan kembali membuat pesanan orang itu

"Kuberitahu, aku bisa lihat kalau ayahku sangat sedih" Lay berucap sambil membantu Baekhyun

Baekhyun memberikan pesanan pelanggan nya dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya begitu memikirkan paman Zhang. Dia berbalik dan menarik tanagn Lay

 **"Ayo pulang"**

"Hah?" Lay mengeryit "Sekarang?"

 **"Benar"** Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kedua mata nya yang menahan kilatan amarah

Namun apa yang tidak Lay duga adalah ternyata Baekhyun bukan mengajak nya pulang kerumah melainkan Baekhyun menyuruh Lay ke perusahaan Park Corp tempat paman Zhang bekerja. Dengan langkah tegas Baekhyun berjalan ke perusahaan itu berniat untuk menemui pimpinan perusahaan Park Corp dan menyeruakan protes nya tentang pemecatan paman Zhang yang karena sungguh tidak adil.

"Ini Tidak Baik Baekhyun dengarkan aku dulu tenang dulu Baekhyun..." Lay berusaha menahan Baekhyun agar tidak masuk ke perusahaan namun Lay jelas tahu kalau seorang Baekhyun itu mempunyai sifat egois, harus nya Lay sadar melarang Baekhyun sama saja dengan melarang bocah yang tentu tidak akan menurut.

Akhirnya Lay memilih tindakan cepat dia berlari mendahului Baekhyun dan menghadang Baekhyun dari depan

"Bukankah kau sering bilang padaku jangan terlalu emosional? Karena itu Baekhyun jangan gegabah kita harus memikirkan nya dulu sekarang kita pulang dan mencari jalan keluar lain" Lay menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari pintu utama perusahaan itu

Namun kalian tahu sendiri bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Baekhyun menepis tangan Lay dan menginjak kaki Lay yang otomatis membuat nya merasakan nyeri dan melepaskan Baekhyun yang kembali masuk ke perusahaan Park Corp. Lay yang sadar Baekhyun pergi mulai panik kembali menyusul gadis itu.

"Baekhyun heii Baek..." panggil Lay

Baekhyun sampai didalam dia menengok kesana kemari pencari security untuk menanyai dimana ruang pimpinan mereka. Baekhyun menepuk salah satu security yang sedang mengobrol didekat meja resepsionis.

 **"Dimana CEO kalian?"** Tanya Baekhyun menggunakan bahasa isyarat nya namun belum sempat security itu mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Baekhyun tangan Lay sudah lebih dulu menarik Baekhyun dan berkata pada security itu.

"Maaf dia salah tempat! Ayo pulang" Lay menarik untuk membawa Baekhyun namun kembali gagal karena Baekhyun kembali menginjak kaki Lay

"Acchh" ringis Lay "Dia mencari CEO kalian" ucap Lay akhirnya pada security yang memandangi mereka berdua

"Kalian mencari CEO perusahaan kami? Apa kalian punya janji dengan nya?" tanya security itu

 **"Dimana CEO kalian? Cepat beritahu dia"** Baekhyun menggerakan tangan nya dengan emosi di wajah nya. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Lay untuk meminta nya menerjemahkan apa yang dia katakan.

"Cepat beritahu dia kalau kami menunggu nya disini sekarang" ucap Lay pada akhirnya karena percuma saja memaksa Baekhyun sama saja dengan memaksa ratusan bocah untuk menurut padanya. Sangat susah...disaat emosi Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Kalian siapa mencari CEO kami?" security itu kembali bertanya

Baekhyun kembali berbicara dengan bahasa isyaratnya yang diterjemahkan oleh Lay

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa kami, pokoknya suruh CEO kalian keluar sekarang"

Namun security itu memanggil salah satu teman nya dan mereka mendorong Lay dan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari Park Corp

"Heii jangan dorong" Lay sedikit memberontak dan menghalau security yang mendorong Baekhyun "Kalau dia tidak kelaur, berarti dia pengecut, bodoh, penakut" Lay ikut tersulut emosi karena perbuatan kedua security itu.

"Ada apa mencariku?" sebuah suara bash dan tegas terdengar membuat kedua security itu berhenti mendorong Baekhyun dan Lay dan dia adalah Chanyeol sang CEO Park Corp

Baekhyun menoleh dan dia melihat disana orang yang tadi pagi berpapasan dengan nya saat hendak mengembalikan Id Card paman Zhang.

Chanyeol yang melihat wajah tidak asing Baekhyun mendekati gadis itu wajah datar, angkuh namun tampan.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sudah emosi pun berbicara dengan isyarat tangan nya

 **"Atas dasar apa memecat orang tanpa mendengar penjelasan nya dulu? Apa kau tidak punya telinga"** Baekhyun menunjukan bahasa isyarat nya dengan menggebu-gebu namun Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hanya menatapnya bingung. Akhirnya Lay menerjemahkan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Dia bilang kau tidak boleh memecat karyawan sebelum mendengar penjelasan nya" ucap Lay berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Oh ternyata kau datang untuk membuat onar?" Chanyeol memandang remeh Baekhyun dan berbalik

"Kalau kalian tidak mengusir orang-orang ini dalam semenit besok kalian tidak perlu masuk kerja lagi" ucap Chanyeol pada kedua security itu dan menghiraukan Baekhyun yang melotot ke arah nya

"Yakk apa yang kau katakan hah" teriak Lay "Kau yang pembuat onar kami pasti akan mencarimu" Teriak Lay

Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya sama sekali dia melenggang pergi bersama dengan para rekan bisnis nya untuk melakukan meeting diluar kantor. Baekhyun dan Lay akhirnya pulang karena tidak berhasil berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Dimata Baekhyun CEO Park Corp orang yang angkuh, jahat, egois, dan tentu saja menyebalkan

 **~ Silence ~**

Dirumah paman Zhang, Baekhyun dan Lay larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ketiga orang itu sedang berada diruang tamu, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan dengan kaki dihentakan keras berjalan ke kamar nya berhasil menyadarkan Lay dan paman Zhang dari lamunan mereka.

"Baekhyun.." Lay hendak menyusul Baekhyun namun dihentikan oleh paman Zhang

"Jangan! Duduklah Lay biar ayah yang berbicara dengan nya" ucap paman Zhang yang menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar nya.

"Baekhyun" paman Zhang duduk ditepi ranjang Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun sedang duduk didepan meja rias dekat jendela kamar nya

"Jangan marah Baekhyun sebenarnya aku pensiun lebih awal justru lebih enak! Jadi jangan mencari ribut lagi dengan orang-orang angkuh itu kita punya kesibukan sendiri" ucap paman Zhang menghibur Baekhyun yang menekuk wajah nya sedih dan kesal.

"Lihat Baekhyun" Baekhyun menoleh saat paman Zhang berjalan ke arah nya dan menaruh sebuah kertas didepan nya "Lihatlah dipulau Jeju ada seorang dokter tradisional bisa dibilang tabib kalau jaman dulu orang korea menyebut nya! Dia spesialis menyembuhkan penyakit aneh kita bisa mencoba nya kesana Baekhyun untuk mengembalikan suaramu"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan berbalik menghadap paman Zhang

 **"Aku merasa menjadi bisu lebih enak paman! Aku tidak mau berobat"** Tolak nya

"Tidak tidak Baekhyun, paman akan menuruti apapun yang kau inginkan tapi kali ini kau harus mendengarkan paman"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk

 **"Baik, kalau tabunganku sudah cukup kita baru kesana"** jawabnya

"Tidakn perlu menunggu tabungan mu cukup! Secara diam-diam tuhan sedang membantu kita, aku sudah menghitung uang pesangonku dan itu cukup untuk berobat dan kebutuhanmu selama di jeju"

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju

 **"Tidak bisa, itu uang masa tua paman aku tidak bisa memakainya"**

"Selama ada kau paman tidak takut tua" kekeh paman Zhang membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum

 **"Akan ku rawat paman seumur hidupku"** Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan mata sipit nya yang cantik

"Maka dari itu kenapa paman harus takut? Sudah sekarang cepat tidur" Paman Zhang mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengecek kertas brosur yang paman Zhang bawakan padanya, dia melihat-lihat keahlian tabib itu. Segurat senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari wajah imut cantik dan manis Baekhyun.

 _"Eomma, paman Zhang sangat baik padaku, bagaimana aku harus membalas kebaikan nya?"_ ucap nya dalam hati sambil memandang kilauan bintang yang bersinar cerah dilangit malam ini.

Baekhyun beryukur karena walaupun hidup sebatangkara dia masih mempunyai paman Zhang dan Lay yang menyayanginya seperti saudara kandung mereka sendiri.

 **~ Silence ~**

Pagi itu seperti biasanya Baekhyun dan Lay sudah siap berjualan, mereka membuka kedai mobil jualan mereka namun Baekhyun tampak tidak bersemangat pagi ini, entahlah kenapa dia tidak seperti biasanya tampak lesu dan malas.

Dan tak terasa hari sudah menjelang siang namun jualan mereka masih banyak.

"Nona! Kau tidak pesan makanan hari ini?" Lay mengejar salah satu pelanggan yang kemarin membeli makan pada mereka

"Kemarin aku hampir mati kepedasan, jadi hari ini aku tidak mau makan jualanmu lagi" ucap wanita itu dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Lay

"Padahal itu bagus nona bisa membunuh kuman" ucap Lay sedikit berteriak "Hah mie nya masih sisa banyak sayang sekali" desahnya saat kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. Sebenarnya mereka menjual mie spaghetti.

Baekhyun menunduk lesu mungkin makanan buatan nya tidak enak itu sebab nya jualan nya tidak habis. Pikir nya

Namun tiba-tiba kedua bola matanya berbinar mengingat sesuatu tentang memanfaakan kuah mie yang belum habis itu.

 **"Oppa! Dijamin tidak akan terbuang"** Baekhyun tersenyum sinis membuat Lay kebingungan namun Baekhyun malah tersenyum penuh kelicikan

Sementara itu di perusahaan Park Corp Chanyeol tengah seirus mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang sekretaris nya berikan padanya.

"Tuan kopi anda" ucap sang sekretaris yang membawakan nya kopi

"Nasi daging bakarnya tidak enak ganti restoran lain untuk besok aku makan siang" Sebelumnya Chanyeol meminta sekretaris nya untuk membelikan dia nasi daging bakar namun ternyata yang dibelikan sekretarisnya tidak sesuai dengan lidah Chanyeol

"Tentu tuan" ucap sang sekretaris kemudian melangkah keluar

TUT TUT TUT

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar begitu ada panggilan telepon disana. Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan senyum begitu melihat siapa menelpon nya dengan cepat dia menganggkat telepon itu

"Kenapa?" tanyanya

 _"Aku baru saja dimarahi bos"_ suara seorang wanita terdengar disebrang sana

"Nikmati saja, aku sudah menyuruhmu kerja dikantorku tapi kau tidak mau" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan

 _"Aku cuma mau membuktikan kemampuanku kepadamu! Memang nya salah?"_ wanita disebrang sana terdengar merajuk

"Kalau begitu teruskan saja dan nikmati" Chanyeol kembali terkekeh meledek "Menangis?" tanya Chanyeol karena tidak mendengar suara apapun dari sebrang sana

" _ANIO_ " wanita itu sedikit berteriak _"Park Chanyeol kekasihmu ini sekarang mau makan enak, sekarang juga aku mau makan sepuasnya bersama denganmu, makan sampai perutku mual dan penuh"_ ucap wanita itu dengan teriakan sedikit bernada kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan menanggapi rengekkan seorang wanita yang ternyata kekasih nya...

Akhirnya Chanyeol pergi keluar untuk menemani kekasih nya makan, karena dia sudah makan maka mungkin dia hanya akan menemani kekasihnya itu makan.

Setelah sampai disalah satu restoran Chanyeol keluar dan masuk kedalam restoran namun yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui adalah bahwa ternyata Baekhyun dan Lay mengikutinya semenjak dia keluar dari Park Corp

Baekhyun mengintai Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol masuk kedalam restoran maka Baekhyun pun turun dari mobil jualan nya dan membawa sebuah panci besar berisi kuah mie spaghetti nya.

Perlahan mengendap-ngendap mendekati mobil Chanyeol melihat sebentar ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah didalam restoran dan sibuk membaca koran sendirian. Baekhyun melirik sekilas memastikan supir pribadinya Chanyeol juga tidak menyadari kehadiran nya dan benar karena supir pribadi Chanyeol tengah sibuk bertelepon.

Sementara Lay yang diam didalam mobil menunggu Baekhyun menjalankan aksinya meremas kedua tangan nya dan setir mobilnya, setengah hawatir sebenarnya dia tidak menyutujui ide gila Baekhyun ini namun sudah dikatakan bukan sulit menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Sibuk dengan aksi mengendap-ngendap nya Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian kerja modis nya sedang melihat ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah bertanya 'dia sedang apa?'

Ketika hendak menuangkan kuah mie spagehetti yang berada didalam panci ke atas mobil Chanyeol barulah Baekhyun sadar jika dia sedang diperhatikan seseorang, karena canggung Baekhyun hanya tersenyum nyegir tidak bersalah. Wanita itu balas tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan memilih masuk kedalam restoran menghampiri seseorang yang sibuk dengan koran nya, ya wanita itu kekasih Chanyeol yang sedang Chanyeol tunggu sedari tadi.

Saat wanita itu pergi Baekhyun melancarkan aksinya menuang kuah spaghetti dipanci miliknya ke atas mobil mobil Chanyeol, menuangkan nya secara abstrak dengan wajah yang tersenyum menang

 _'Hahahahhahaha'_ isi otak Baekhyun

"Apa kau menyinggung seseorang?" ucap kekasih Chanyeol saat dirinya sudah berada didepan Chanyeol

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang membalasmu! Lihat itu?" wanita itu menunjuk mobil Chanyeol yang sedang di taburi kuah spaghetti oleh Baekhyun

Dan detik itu juga kedua iris mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna, ia bangkit berjalan keluar yang tanpa sadar juga ia telah meninggalkan kekasihnya di restoran.

"HEII" Chanyeol mengambil panci yang dipegang Baekhyun dan membantingnya seketika

 **"Ku traktir makan"** Baekhyun berbicara dengan isyarat tangan nya

"Isyarat apa itu aku tidak mengerti! Kau berani sekali ya? Sekarang lebih baik kau ikut denganku ke kantor polisi" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Pak maafkan saya" ucap supir pribadinya saat melihat Chanyeol

"Kau ku pecat" Chanyeol kemudian masuk kedalam mobil

Lay yang melihat Baekhyun dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol menjadi panik, ia turun dari mobilnya berniat untuk menghampiri mereka namun terlambat karena Chanyeol sudah melajukan mobilnya menjauh

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun..." Lay kembali ke mobil untuk menyusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun namun sayang mobilnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi karena tiba-tiba saja mobil jualan mereka susah di starter

"ARRGGHHH SIAL" teriak Lay frustasi

Sementara didalam mobil Chanyeol terus mengomel pada Baekhyun sepanjang jalan menuju kantor polisi

"Aku tidak mengerti! Perempuan ini tidak seolah atau tidak tahu sopan santun?"

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak terima karena disalahkan Chanyeol mendelik pada Chanyeol dan kembali berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat nya.

 **"Yang salah itu kau! Paman Zhang pulang tepat waktu karena mau membantumu irit uang lembur, mesin absen nya berada disamping tempat duduknya, apa kau tahu?"**

Baekhyun memasang muka kesal penuh amarah nya pada Chanyeol

"Kenapa aku tidak suruh temanmu itu kerja yang baik?" Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya mengerti sedikit bahasa isyarat jadi pasti Baekhyun sedang mengeluhkan soal dia yang memecat salah satu karyawan nya yang dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa itu.

 **"Matamu saha yang bisulan tidak bisa melihat orang baik"** Jawab Baekhyun masih dengan isyarat tangan nya

Jengkel karena Baekhyun yang terus menggunakan isyarat tangan nya yang Chaneyol tidak mengerti sama sekali akhirnya dia frustasi sendiri

"Isyarat apa itu aku tidak mengerti" dengan tangan nya yang menepis tangan Baekhyun

 **"KAU YANG SALAH"** Baekhyun masih membalas nya

Mobil mereka berhenti di saat lampu merah. Pandangan orang-orang terarah ke mobil Chanyeol yang berlumuran kuah spaghetti dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol tambah kesal, dia hanya memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelipisnya karena jengkel.

Sementara Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Baekhyun baru ingat kalau dia memiliki ponsel akhirnya dia pun menuliskan sesuatu diponselnya dan menunjukkan nya pada Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kau cuci mobilmu dulu karena kalau sudah kering susah bersihnya" yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui bukan niat Baekhyun memberitahunya tapi ada sesuatu yang dia manfaatkan dalam situasi ini.

Chanyeol yang kepikiran dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan akhirnya memutar mobilnya setelah lampu kembali hijau menuju tempat pencucian mobil.

Semenatra itu Lay terus mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang sudah hilang jejaknya entah kemana

Selama proses pencucian baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak ada yang berbicara sementara mobil mereka sedang dicuci secara otomatis.

Begitu mobil bersih Baekhyun kembali mengetikkan sesuatu diponsel nya

"Bukti sudah dirusak! Ke kantor polisi juga percuma tidak ada gunanya" dan ya inilah yang Baekhyun manfaatkan dengan begini tidak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke kantor polis, cerdas bukan tapi sayang Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum nya dan... sedetik kemudian

KLEK

Pintu mobil terkunci membuat Baekhyun kaget dan memandang Chanyeol was was

"Siapa bilang aku mau ke kantor polisi? Kita pindah tempat ke tempat yang sepi dan tidak ada orang" ucap nya dengan suara berat penuh sensual dan seringaian setan tercetak dari bibir nya.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya bergerak cepat ke arah Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol padanya.

' _Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku ya tuhan tolong aku'_ batin Baekhyun resah

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf jika sekiranya karyaku hanya alakadarnya, aku harap kalian mau membacanya. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 05

**~ Silence ~**

 **JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

#Chapter Sebelumnya

 _"Bukti sudah dirusak! Ke kantor polisi juga percuma tidak ada gunanya" dan ya inilah yang Baekhyun manfaatkan dengan begini tidak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke kantor polis, cerdas bukan tapi sayang Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum nya dan... sedetik kemudian_

 _KLEK_

 _Pintu mobil terkunci membuat Baekhyun kaget dan memandang Chanyeol was was_

 _"Siapa bilang aku mau ke kantor polisi? Kita pindah tempat ke tempat yang sepi dan tidak ada orang" ucap nya dengan suara berat penuh sensual dan seringaian setan tercetak dari bibir nya._

 _Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya bergerak cepat ke arah Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol padanya._

 _'Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku ya tuhan tolong aku' batin Baekhyun resah_

 **#Chapter Sebelumnya End**

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya bergerak cepat ke arah Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol padanya.

 _'Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku ya tuhan tolong aku'_ batin Baekhyun resah

KLIK

Chanyeol memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepada Baekhyun dengan cengiran khas nya karena berhasil menjahili Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali ke tempat nya dan memasang sabuk pengaman nya sendiri.

"Kita akan ke tempat yang tidak ada siapapun kemudian..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang mengatur nafas nya gemetaran "Aku akan menikmatimu" ucap nya dengan penuh seringaian.

Baekhyun bukan wanita polos yang tidak mengerti apa arti dari perkataan lelaki didepan nya sekarang ini, dia jelas mengerti maka dari itu ia berusaha mencari perolongan. Baekhyun mengambil ponsel nya untuk menghubungi Lay, namun terlambat karena Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu merebutnya dan melemparnya ke jok belakang. Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengambil nya namun Chanyeol menghalangi nya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

 **"Keluarkan aku"** pinta Baekhyun dengan isyarat tangan nya

""Harusnya kau tahu, aku paling tidak suka di ganggu! Terutama ketika hormon lelakiku bereaksi," Chanyeol mengatakan sambil melajukan mobilnya sangat kencang menembus jalanan kota Seoul menuju ke daerah pinggiran kota Seoul yang sepi dipenuhi dengan pepohonan rindang dekat daerah pegunungan.

Sementara Lay sama melajukan mobil nya dengan mengebut berusaha mencari mobil Chanyeol untuk menyusul Baekhyun dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun, Namun sayang Lay kehilangan jejak mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah sampai ketempat yang lumayan sepi, daerah pinggir kota Seoul yang masih banyak pegunungan, ia menepikan mobil nya dipinggiran jalan dengan pemandangan yang cukup bagus.

Baekhyun berusaha membuka pintu mobil dan ia berhasil namun sayang Chanyeol kembali menarik nya kemudian menutup pintu mobil, Baekhyun yang takut akan tindakan Chanyeol kalau-kalau lelaki itu berusaha memaksanya hanya memejamkan mata. Chanyeol melonggarkan dasi nya, melepas kemeja nya lalu menaikkan lengan kemeja nya sampai siku

"Pemandangan nya bagus, udaranya juga segar," Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun "Bukankah pas sekali jika aku menikmatimu disaat seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya yang _sexy_

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan nafas nya yang memburu seolah mengancam Chanyeol agar tidak melakukan apapun padanya, namun Chanyeol kembali menyeringai melihat nya. Bukan nya takut itu malah terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol.

"Tapi...masih belum pas, aku harus menahan nya dulu," goda nya kepada Baekhyun yang akhirnya hampir membuat ia mendapat tamparan dipipinya, namun berhasil Chanyeol tepis "Apa? Jangan bilang kau menyesal telah menjahiliku?.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan nya lalu pergi keluar dari mobil Chanyeol melupakan ponsel nya yang masih berada didalam mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan keluara ke pinggir jalan untuk mencari tumpangan.

Chanyeol ikut keluar menyusul Baekhyun dan menghampirinya "Aku belum selesai bicara kenapa kau pergi? Aku tidak suka pada orang yang suka mengacuhkan ku ketika aku berbicara kau harusnya juga tahu itu," tunjuk Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun tidak merespon nya ia sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kekesalan nya, memasang wajah kesal dan malas nya, enggan sedikitpun untuk merespon apa yang ingin lelaki angkuh didepan nya ini berbicara, Baekhyun hanya tahu kalau orang yang didepan nya sekarang adalah CEO perusahaan ditempat paman Zhang bekerja dulu yang terkenal sangat sombong dan angkuh.

Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun supaya menghadap ke arah nya

"Tidak perduli jika kau membenciku, namun bisakah kita melupakan nya?," Chanyeol mencoba berbaik hati namun Baekhyun terus menunduk enggan memperhatikan nya ketika Chanyeol berbicara "Tatap orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu, bagaimana bisa orang tahu kau mengerti apa tidak."

Chanyeol frustasi akhirnya ia memegang dagu Baekhyun agar Baekhyun menatap nya ketika ia berbicara. Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya, namun ketika ia membuka nya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama saling menatap seolah menyelam kedalam kedua iris mata masing-masing, yang berhasil memunculkan perasaan aneh dari kedua nya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkelana ke dalam kenangan masing-masing, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun mendengar lagu yang sangat familiar ditelinga mereka. Dan kenangan indah dari mereka berdua seolah berputar disekeliling mereka.

Lagu yang sering Baekhyun dengarkan dari seseorang anak lelaki yang memberitahukan nya rahasia _Lucky Star._ Dan Chanyeol mengingat gadis kecil dari masa lalu yang sering ia ajak mendengarkan musik bersama dibawah pohon dan memberitahukan kepada gadis kecil itu tentang _Lucky Star._

Namun baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu jika gadis kecil yang ada dimasa lalu Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun, si gadis bisu yang saat ini tengah memandangnya. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak tahu jika anak kecil yang ia rindukan berada tepat didepan nya, seseorang yang menceritakan _Lucky Star_ padanya itu adalah Chanyeol.

Lama terdiam karena lamunan masing-masing mereka akhirnya tersadar kembali kedunia nyata ketika sebuah klakson dari mobil yang lewat mengangetkan keduanya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang menengok karena suara klakson Chanyeol merasa marah "Jadi kau bisa mendengar tapi sedari tadi mengacuhkan dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan ku?,"

Baekhyun menatap malas ke arah Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke tengah jalan mengejar sebuah mobil yang lewat untuk dia berhentikan meminta tumpangan kembali ke Seoul. Namun mobil tersebut melaju kencang dan tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti sama sekali. Mungkin mereka berpikir jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar.

"Sepertinya perjanjian kita gagal," Chanyeol berjalan menelisik pemandangan disekitar nya "Dimusim panas, cuaca cerah, angin sepoi-sepoi, dan pemandangan indah begini! Menuruni gunung sepertinya ide yang bagus." Chanyeol menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun

Baekhyun menghelas nafas nya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menikmati pemandangan sekitar.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah masam nya, Chanyeol yang sudah melajukan mobil nya mengendarai nya pelan agar bisa mengimbangi Baekyun.

"Masuklah ke mobil," perintah Chanyeol namun Baekhyun malah semakin mempercepat jalan nya, kembali Chanyeol menyusulnya dengan masih mengendarai mobilnya "Hei kau berencana turun gunung sendirian?."

Tetap Baekhyun tidak merespon nya dengan terus berjalan mengacuhkan lelaki yang sangat ia benci itu.

"Ok kalau begitu, kuharap kau bersenang-senang jalan kaki," dan Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget mencoba mengejar namun sayang Chanyeol membalas dendam dengan mengacuhkan nya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah menetralkan nafasnya karena kelelahan mengejar mobil Chanyeol.

 **"Aisshhh lelaki brengsek"** Makinya tanpa suara ke arah Chanyeol

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum nya melihat Baekhyun dari kaca spion nya. Namun Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang jahat ia tidak akan setega itu membiarkan Baekhyun turun gunung dengan berjalan kaki, maka ia pun menelpon sebuah layanan Taxi untuk segera ketempat Baekhyun berada.

Chanyeol segera menuju tempat ia dan Luhan janjian ketemu, sudah dipastikan Luhan akan marah padanya karena pergi terlalu lama. Sesampainya disana Chanyeol tersenyum karena Luhan masih ada disana menunggunya.

"Aku minta maaf pergi terlalu lama," ucap Chanyeol setelah duduk dihadapan Luhan

"Kau bilang akan segera kembali?," Keluh Luhan dengan wajah kesal nya "Aku mau mati rasanya menunggumu disini."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi Luhan "Sudah makan?,"

Luhan menggelang masih dengan wajah kesal nya "Tidak enak makan sendiri." ucap nya. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduk nya menarik Luhan keluar dari Cafe itu.

"Mau kemana?," tanya Luhan yang dijawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis

"Ke dapur Mama Park," Luhan ikut mengembangkan senyum nya. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi menuju ke rumah Chanyeol untuk makan siang masakan Nyonya Park, ibu nya Chanyeol.

Sementara itu Baekhyun berjalan dengan lesu menusuri jalanan menuju ke Seoul. Jalanan disana masih terbilang cukup sepi untuk kendaraan berlalu lalang, makanya sedari tadi Baekhyun belum menemukan tumpangan untuk membawa nya kembali ke Seoul.

Ia akan memukuli lelaki angkuh itu jika ia bertemu kembali, pikir nya dalam hati.

Baekhyun memegang kalungnya yang berliontin kan sebuah peluit kecil pemberian Lay, ia masih ingat jika ia meniup nya Lay berjanji akan datang apapun yang terjadi Lay akan datang, namun ketika Baekhyun meniupnya Lay tak kunjung datang.

Bayangkan saja Baekhyun dipinggiran kota Seoul didaerah yang masih ada gunung sementara Lay berkeliaran di kota Seoul mencari Baekhyun. Sesekali Lay berteriak mengumpat ketika berkali-kali mobil yang menghalanginya enggan menyingkir ketika ia membunyikan klakson nya.

Baekhyun akhirnya frustasi ia menghempas peluit kecil itu walau masih memegang nya, wajah nya berubah sangat murung dengan bibir mengerucut dan kedua iris mata nya sedikit berair. Oh ayolah Baekhyun sendirian dijalanan yang sepi bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang menculiknya? Atau binatang buas yang tiba-tiba datang, ia ketakutan sekarang.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah taxi berhenti tepat didepan nya. Baekhyun akhirnya dapat tersenyum dan bernafas lega, ia tidak jadi menangis. Ia bisa pulang sekarang. Baekhyun mungkin berpikir jika taxi itu pertolongan yang tidak sengaja lewat, namun taxi itu adalah taxi yang dipesan Chanyeol.

 **~ Silence ~**

"Eommonim berhentilah memasak ini sangat banyak, bahkan aku bisa memakan nya selama seminggu," Luhan yang sudah duduk dimeja makan merasa tidak enak karena nyonya Park, ibunya Chanyeol terus memasak dengan berbagai menu untuk makan sore nya dan Chanyeol. Karena waktu sudah menunjukan waktu hampir malam saat ini.

"Biarkan saja, memasak adalah hobi eommaku dia akan senang ketika bisa berkutat didapur menciptakan berbagai menu." Chanyeol tersenyum ketika ibunya sudah datang untuk bergabung bersama dengan sebuah sup hangat dibawa nyonya Park.

"Nah kau bisa makan sekarang Luhanie," nyonya Park duduk didepan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Luhan sudah mengambil sendok nya dan mencicipi sup buatan nyonya Park

"Wah eommonim ini enak sekali, eommonim pintar sekali memasak." nyonya Park tersenyum karena pujian Luhan.

Ceklek

Nyonya Park mendengar pintu depan dibuka dan sepertinya itu adalah ayah nya Chanyeol, tuan Park

"Ah sepertinya ayahmu baru datang Chanyeol, eomma kesana dulu sebentar," nyonya Park beranjak keruang tengah untuk menyambut suaminya yang baru pulang bekerja.

"Eh Luhanie kau disini? kenapa tidak memberitahu paman?" tuan Park sudah menghampiri Luhan dan Chanyeol ke ruang makan

"Maafkan Luhan paman ini mendadak." Luhan tersenyum ke arah ayah Chanyeol

"Kau mau makan bersama? Aku akan menyiapkan piring lagi?," nyonya Park meminta tuan Park untuk bergabung namun tuan Park menolak nya

"Aku hanya pulang untuk mengambi sesuatu, aku harus kembali ke kantor lagi."

"Makanlah dulu sedikit bersama kami, aku..." belum sempat nyonya Park menyelesaikan ucapan nya Chanyeol sudah menyela dengan menahan amarah nya

"Eomma, appa bilang ia harus segera pergi, biarkan saja."

Perkataan Chanyeol berhasil membuat suasana disana menjadi tegang. Luhan jelas tahu perihal keluarga Chanyeol yang bisa dikatakan 'tidak akur'. Ya Chanyeol bercerita padanya jika tuan Park terlalu sibuk dikantor hingga melupakan keberadaan eomma nya dirumah, sama sekali tidak pernah memperlihatkan kasih sayang nya kepada eomma nya. Sepertin tuan Park tidak pernah mencintai nyonya Park. Luhan akhirnya berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan membujuk ayah Chanyeol untuk makan bersama.

"Paman kita kan sudah lama tidak makan bersama, paman maukan menemani Luhan makan bersama-sama sekarang," pinta Luhan dengan seikit merengek memegang tangan tuan Park

Akhirnya tuan Park mau makan bersama mereka, membuat senyuman mengembang diwajah nyonya Park. Mereka pun akhirnya makan bersama dengan nyonya Park yang tidak berhenti tersenyum karena senang tuan Park makan bersama. Chanyeol yang kesal hanya diam, ia sangat membenci sekali ayah nya itu, karena membuat ibunya serasa menjadi janda tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang tulus dari suaminya sendiri.

Dirumah paman Zhang, Lay tengah menunggu Baekhyun dengan gelisah karena belum juga menemukan Baekhyun sampai akhirnya pintu rumah terbuka dan Baekhyun masuk dengan wajah kesal dan lelah nya.

"Baekhyun! Darimana saja?," Lay sedikit menaikan nada bicara karena kesal Baekhyun tidak mengangkat telepon nya "Aku mencarimu diseluruh Seoul tapi kau tidak ada? Apa kamu jadi lupa segalanya jika bersama lelaki tampan?."

Baekhyun mendongkak dengan sama kesal nya, tubuhnya sudah kecapean dan sekarang Lay marah-marah tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun dibuat muak jadinya.

" **Aku ditinggal sendirian disekitar pegunungan, aku ketakutan setengah mati dan sekarang Oppa malah membentak-bentak ku,** " Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk segera berlalu ke kamar nya namun Lay kembali menahan nya

"Kau ditingglkan didaerah pegunungan? Apa saja yang dilakukan si brengsek itu?." Lay meneliti penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah memastikan jika Baekhyun baik-baik saja tanpa ada lecet sedikitpun.

 **"Oppa bilang jika aku meniup peluit ini oppa akan datang seberapa jauh pun, tapi oppa tidak datang sama sekali, tenggorokanku sudah sangat sakit meniupnya terus!."** Baekhyun teramat kesal sekarang wajah nya sudah sangat marah

"Aku minta maaf Baekhyun," Lay memasang wajah bersalah nya "Itu kan hanya peluit dan kau berada sangat jauh mana aku dengar!" Lay merogoh saku celana nya "Tapi kamu kan bisa meneleponku, mengapa tidak menelepon?." ucap nya seraya menunjukan ponsel nya pada Baekhyun

Dan Baekhyun ingat jika ponsel nya diambil oleh Chanyeol dan dilemparkan ke jok belakang mobil lelaki itu.

 **"Aku meninggalkan nya,"** Baekhyun berbicara dengan isyarat tangan nya dengan menunjukan ia marah.

"Sudah lupakan jangan marah, nanti aku akan membelikan yang baru besok!." Lay menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun namun Baekhyun berbalik dengan wajah ngotot nya

 **"Tidak! Aku akan mengambilnya besok."** Ia kemudian berlalu pergi ke kamar nya untuk mandi, tubuh nya sangat terasa lengket sekali.

Dirumah kediaman keluarga Park, Luhan tengah mengobrol bersama dengan tuan Park dan nyonya Park datang dengan membawa buah-buahan.

"Ini makan buah, ayo dimakan Luhan," nyonya Park duduk disamping Luhan "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?."

"Kami sedang membahas pertunangan aku dan Chanyeol eommonim,"

"Ah ya pertunangan? Jadi kapan?," Nyonya Park cukup terkejut, ia belum diberi tahu perihal pertunangan Luhan dan Chanyeol karena memang Chanyeol sendiri belum memikirkannya tapi sepertinya ayah nya memang menyuruh mereka segera bertunangan

"Rabu minggu ini eommonim." ucap Luhan

"Rabu minggu ini? Aku tidak akan siap tepat waktu, Luhan bisa diundurkan sedikit? Eomma belum bersiap." nyonya Park meminta Luhan mengundurkan harinya membuat tuan Park marah

"Aku yang akan mewakili keluarga Park ketika mereka bertunangan, apa yang perlu kau persiapkan?," ucap tuan Park ketus ke nyonya Park , membuat Nyonya Park mencelos hatinya terasa sakit. Luhan juga jadi merasa tidak enak karena nya, sekali lagi suasana menjadi tegang kembali. Apa tuan Park berniat tidak melibatkan nyonya Park dalam pertunagan Chanyeol anak nya sendiri?

"Maksudku... emmmm aku harus menyiapkan bajumu dan kamu harus merapikan rambutmu."

"Cukup," tuan Park menyela "Luhan paman masih ada pekerjaan jadi paman harus kembali ke perusahaan sekarang, nikmatilah waktumu dirumah ini, paman pergi dulu." tuan Park pamit meninggalkan Luhan yang kini sudah menatap bersalah kepada nyonya Park yang bersedih dengan wajah sendu.

Dirumah paman Zhang Baekhyun tengah menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami kepada paman Zhang, sementara Lay didapur tengah menyiapkan ramen untuk Baekhyun karena Baekhyun bilang ia lapar dan ingin makan ramen, maka dengan senang hati Lay membuat kan nya untuk Baekhyun.

Diruang tengah paman Zhang sedang menasehati Baekhyun "Baekhyun dengarkan paman! Paman sudah tidak marah lagi jadi untuk besok dan kedepan nya jangan buat masalah dengan mereka"

 **"Tapi paman dia meninggalkan ku sendirian di sana,"**

"Sudah jangan membalas nya nanti jika dia melakukan apa-apa padamu bagaimana?."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan berani mengisyaratkan tangan nya mengatakan **"Aku tidak akan takut paman."**

Paman Zhang ikut berdiri untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali duduk "Tapi paman yang takut Baekhyun, kau sangat berarti untuk paman jadi dengarkan paman, kau tidak mau membuat paman serangan jantungkan?"

Baekhyun menggelang ia kemudian memeluk paman Zhang. Sementara Lay didapur tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dan ayah nya yang sedang berpelukan seperti anak dan ayah, ia kemudian menutup ramen yang berada dalam mangkuk dengan sebuah buku lama miliknya.

Namun selembar kertas yang terselip disana menyita penglihatan nya, Lay mengambil kertas itu dan menelitinya. Dan Lay ingat itu adalah sebuah nomor telepon milik teman kecil Baekhyun.

 _"Bukankah ini nomor telfon anak kecil yang selalu bersama Baekhyun dirumah sakit dulu?"_ monolog nya dalam hati

 **#Flasback**

 _Saat itu Lay melihat Baekhyn berlari mengejar mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Chanyeol anak lelaki yang selalu bersama dengan Baekhyun, Lay melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun sangat sedih ketika itu, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tidak pernah membicarakan teman kecilnya itu pada Lay._

 _Namun suatu hari Baekhyun dengan berani menelpon Chanyeol, tapi karena Baekhyun yang bisu ia tidak dapat menjawab ketika berkali-kali Chanyeol kecil memanggilnya dengan bertanya 'hello, siapa ini?'_

 _Baekhyun yang sedih menangis dan pergi kekamar dan lupa membawa kertas berisikan nomor telepon Chanyeol kecil nya didekat telepon rumah paman Zhang._

 _Lay yang saat itu melihat akhirnya mengambil kertas itu dan mencoba menelpon nya, sampai panggilan telepon itu tersambung._

 _"Hello, hello aku Park Chanyeol, kau pasti gadis dirumah sakit kan? Aku Park Chanyeol, aku Park Chanyeol," ucap Chanyeol kecil berkali-kali._

 _Lay menutup panggilan telepon itu "Park Chanyeol!," gumam nya._

 _Karena melihat Baekhyun yang sedih Lay berinsiatif menyimpan nomor telepon itu karena tidak mau membuat Baekhyun nya kembali sedih._

 **#Flasback End**

 _"Aku tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun kembali sedih, sebaiknya aku semnbunyikan lagi nomor ini."_ monolog Lay dalam hati. Ia menyimpan kertas itu disaku nya dan kemudian membawa mangkuk ramen yang sudah matang untuk Baekhyun.

"Mie nya sudah siap, ucap nya riang pada Baekhyun yang di tanggapi dengan riang juga oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun makan ramen itu dengan sangat lahap, Lay duduk disamping nya memandang wajah Baekhyun yang sangat imut, manis dan cantik.

"Gimana enak?," tanyanya

 **"Enak."** Baekhyun mengangguk dibarengi dengan isyarat tangan nya.

Sementara paman Zhang tersenyum melihat keduanya, ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti anak nya sendiri, mungkin jika Lay menikahi Baekhyun ia akan lebih bahagia, pikirnya.

Kembali ke kediaman keluarga Park, Luhan tengah mengobrol sembari berniat pulang, mereka menunggu Chanyeol yang masih mengerjakan pekerjaan nya.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari Luhanie, eomma akan senang kau sering main! Chanyeol-ah Luhan mau pulang," ucap Nyonya Park, Chanyeol menoleh dari meja kerja nya.

"Kau akan pulang?," tanya nya pada Luhan yang diberi anggukan oleh Luhan "Kalau begitu biar aku antar." Chanyeol sudah berdiri hendak mengambil kunci mobil nya namun Luhan melarang nya.

"Tidak perlu, kamu harus beristirahat! Kau bisa panggilkan aku taxi saja," pinta Luhan yang akhirnya dituruti oleh Chanyeol, ia merogoh saku nya untuk memanggil taxi.

Luhan dengan nyonya Park kembali mengobrol tanpa didengar Chanyeol

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan Chanyeol nomor telepon nya susah sekali untuk aku ingat! Kenapa dia tidak mengganti nomor telepon nya?,"

Nyonya Park tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Luhan

"Nomor itu adalah nomor rumah lama kami, setelah kami pindah kami mengganti nomor rumah kami tapi Chanyeol meminta nomor itu untuk nomor ponsel nya, dia bilang itu karena teman kecilnya hilang kontak dengan nya, jadi ia menunggu teman kecil nya itu menelpon"

Ya sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih memakai nomor rumah lama nya yang ia berikan kepada seorang gadis, teman kecilnya yang sebenarnya sampai sekarang masih ia tunggu, karena ia berharap untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman kecilnya, yang sebenarnya mungkin secara ia tidak sadari kalau ia mencintai teman kecilnya itu, memang walaupun ia memiliki Luhan namun hatinya selalu teringat pada teman kecilnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sorry tadi siang salah update hehehe**


	7. Chapter 06

**~ Silence ~**

 **JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 **#Chapter Sebelumnya**

 _"Aku tidak mengerti dengan Chanyeol nomor telepon nya susah sekali untuk aku ingat! Kenapa dia tidak mengganti nomor telepon nya?"_

 _Nyonya Park tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Luhan_

 _"Nomor itu adalah nomor rumah lama kami, setelah kami pindah kami mengganti nomor rumah kami tapi Chanyeol meminta nomor itu untuk nomor ponsel nya, dia bilang itu karena teman kecilnya hilang kontak dengan nya, jadi ia menunggu teman kecil nya itu menelpon"_

 _Ya sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih memakai nomor rumah lama nya yang ia berikan kepada seorang gadis, teman kecilnya yang sebenarnya sampai sekarang masih ia tunggu, karena ia berharap untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman kecilnya, yang sebenarnya mungkin secara ia tidak sadari kalau ia mencintai teman kecilnya itu, memang walaupun ia memiliki Luhan namun hatinya selalu teringat pada teman kecilnya yang sangat ia rindukan._

 **#Chapter Sebelumnya End**

 _ **BGM Calum Scott - If Our Love Is Wrong**_

"Chanyeol antar Luhan sampai masuk ke taxi," Nyonya Park mengantarkan Luhan sampai kedepan pintu rumahnya dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memastikan Luhan masuk ke taxi.

Sepeninggal Luhan dan Chanyeol nyonya Park memperhatikan Luhan yang semakin hari semakin cantik dan ia senang melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan terlihat bersama, ia ingin Chanyeol segera menikahkan Luhan dan Chanyeol agar mereka bisa tinggal bersama dirumah keluarga Park dan nyonya Park tidak akan lagi merasa kesepian karena anak dan suaminya yang sibuk bekerja.

"Luhan memang menantu idamanku." gumam nyonya Park.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun terlihat tengah berusaha masuk kedalam perusahaan Park Corp dengan menyamar memakai topi dan juga masker, tapi karena penampilan yang terlalu mencolok membuat _security_ yang sudah mengenali Baekhyun adalah si pembuat onar yang sebelumnya berusaha menemui Chanyeol tidak memperbolehkan ia masuk.

Baekhyun yang aksinya kepergok segera menuliskan sesuatu dikertas yang selalu ia bawa memberitahukan pada _security_ tentang niatnya yang mengendap-ngendap masuk kedalam Park Corp.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil ponsel milikku." Tulis Baekhyun dalam kertas itu.

"Maaf nona kau harus keluar dan menyerahlah karena kami diperintahkan untuk tidak membiarkan anda masuk kedalam perusahaan, sekarang pergilah." _Security_ itu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun keluar perusahaan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan kasar lalu berbalik pergi.

Tapi bukan untuk pulang melainkan ia pergi ke tempat parkir mobil yang berada dibasement bawah perusahaan Park Corp, lebih tepatnya ia kesana untuk mencari mobil Chanyeol.

Sementara itu didalam perusahaan Chanyeol tengah dimarahi oleh ayahnya, tuan Park. Karena telah memecat 17 karyawan perushaan tanpa sepengetahuan tuan Park termasuk paman Zhang yang tanpa sebab dipecat oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah jika kau ingin menunjukan kekuatanmu sebagai CEO baru, tapi kau seharusnya meminta persetujuanku, bahkan pamanmu sendiri kau pecat. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas tindakanmu ini." Ucap tuan Park murka

"Jika yang presdir maksud adalah pamanku yang mencuri uang perusahaan aku merasa bangga telah memecatnya dan itu sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang CEO ."

"Jaga bicaramu Chanyeol. Jangan menuduh tanpa bukti."

"Aku jelas memiliki bukti, presdir tenang saja karena aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang aku lakukan." Chanyeol yang semula duduk mendengarkan ayahnya yang tengah murka akhirnya memilih untuk pergi setelah berdebat dengan ayahnya.

Di perusahaan ia memang memanggil ayahnya dengan presdir sesuai jabatan mereka untuk menghormati ayahnya yang merupakan presdir dan ia hanya seorang CEO.

Ia harus bertemu dengan klien siang ini namun baru saja ia meminta sekretarisnya memanggil supir dan mobilnya untuk menunggu didepan perusahaan, tapi sekretarisnya mengatakan jika ada pencuri yang hendak mencuri mobil miliknya, dan sipencuri sudah berada di kantor polisi untuk diperiksa.

Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya ikut campur masalah sepele yang bahkan bisa diurus anak buahnya tiba-tiba saja ingin mengecek langsung dipencuri yang berniat mencuri mobilnya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun tengah di introgasi oleh polisi karena ia dituduh sebagai pencuri yang berniat mencuri mobil milik Chanyeol. Supir pribadi Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun ke kantor polisi setelah melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bukan mau mencuri ia sedang mengecek ponselnya yang berada didalam mobil Chanyeol. Namun supir pribadi Chanyeol menuduhnya tengah berniat mencuri mobil Chanyeol karena sikapnya yang seperti seorang pencuri.

Baekhyun menulis dalam buku kecilnya dan menunjukannya kepada polisi jika ia membantah tuduhan yang dilayangkan supir pribadi Chanyeol padanya.

"Aku tidak mencuri mobil" Bantah Baekhyun yang tertulis dalam buku kecilnya.

"Tapi aku jelas melihatnya bahwa kau..." supir pribadi Chanyeol menggebrak meja dan kembali menuduh Baekhyun namun polisi menyuruhnya diam karena ia tengah meminta keterangan dari Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak mencuri kenapa kamu ada disana?," tanya seorang polisi pada Baekhyun

"Sudah lah pak jangan memberi simpati hanya karena dia bisu, banyak sekali organisasi penjahat yang memakai kedok seperti ini untuk menghindari kecurigaan." Supir pribadi Chanyeol kembali menuduh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang kesal mendengar dirinya dihina tidak terima begitu saja, ia menggebrak meja dan berbicara dengan bahasa isyaratnya namun petugas polisi dan supir pribadi Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hanya kebingungan. Tapi melihat dari raut wajah kesal Baekhyun petugas kepolisian itu sadar jika Baekhyun merasa jengkel karena ucapan supir pribadi Chanyeol.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan," wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah menahan emosi

"Tenanglah nona jangan seperti itu," petugas kepolisian berusaha merelai Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mencuri mobil itu," ucap Baekhyun lagi dalam bahasa isyarat tangannya.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan sekarang?," petugas kepolisian itu kembali dibuat bingung, namun untungnya Lay yang sebelumnya sudah ditelepon pihak kepolisian itu perihal Baekhyun yang ditangkap karena berusaha mencuri mobil dan menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Dia bilang tidak mencuri mobil itu, dia bilang ponsel miliknya ada didalam mobil itu," ucap Lay menjelaskan "Ponsel miliknya ada didalam mobil itu jadi dia tidak bermaksud mencuri."

"Jangan bercanda, bagaimana bisa ponsel miliknya ada didalam mobil bos-ku." Bentak supir pribadi Chanyeol.

Dan orang yang tanpa diduga-duga mereka datang menyela perdebatan yang tengah terjadi itu. Chanyeol datang dengan pesonanya yang tidak berubah sama sekali, terlihat kerena dimanapun ia berada dengan raut wajah dingin dan penuh wibawa.

"Itu karena dia belum puas," ucap Chanyeol memotong perdebatan itu dan berdiri disamping supir pribadinya.

"Apa maksud anda?," tanya petugas kepolisian "Siapa anda?."

"Saya pemilik mobil itu dan aku juga..." Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, menarik Lay untuk menjauh dari tubuh Baekhyun dan mengganti dirinya yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang merangkuh pinggang Baekhyun begitu mesra "Mantan kekasihnya."

Baekhyun merasa rahangnya terasa jatuh, ia membulatkan kedua matanya dengan wajah terkejutnya yang justru terlihat lucu, ah jangan lupakan rasa kesalnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Mantan pacar?," petugas kepolisian itu juga ikut terkejut.

"Aku minta maaf karena membawa masalah percintaan kami sampai kepihak kepolisian seperti ini,"

"Masalah cinta?," petugas kepolisian mengeryitkan alisnya semakin bingung.

Lay yang mendengarnya juga bingung dan menahan kesal namun ia tetap mendengarkan maksud dari tujuan Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, sepertinya Chanyeol hanya ingin mengeluarkan mereka dari masalah ini tanpa harus berbelit-belit dan panjang sampai berurusan dengan pihak kepolisian.

"Itu karena aku ingin putus dengannya tapi dia tidak mau jadi dia merencanakan itu semua untuk kembali padaku," Chanyeol berucap dengan santainya melupakan raut wajah tidak suka Baekhyun yang mendengarnya.

"Kemarin dia sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya agar bisa bertemu denganku."

Lay mencerna segala perkataan Chanyeol dengan baik-baik dan ia benar-benar mengerti sekarang maksud dari Chanyeol berkata seperti itu.

Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena ulahnya sendiri sampai-sampai wanita bisu yang saat ini tengah ia rangkul pinggangnya itu harus dituduh mencuri oleh supir pribadinya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam karena rengkuhan tangan Chanyeol yang cukup erat dipinggangnya kembali memberontak, membantah ucapan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal itu.

"Dia bohong! Tidak seperti itu," Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sebagai isyarat bahwa Chanyeol telah berbohong tapi percuma saja karena polisi itu tidak akan mengerti jika tidak ada yang menjelaskannya maksud isyarat tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang geram karena Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud dari niat liciknya itu membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya dan kembali berakting didepan petugas kepolisian.

"Apa kamu senang kita ada disituasi seperti ini? Dipenjara hanya karena putus cinta? Ayolah sayang kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik-baik diapartemenku." Chanyeol menatap Lay agar membantunya.

Baekhyun juga menatap Lay dan memerintahkan Lay untuk menjelaskan pada polisi bahwa Chanyeol telah berbohong.

"Bilang kepada polisi itu bahwa aku bukan kekasihnya!."

Lay menelan ludahnya, ia pun bingung harus berkata jujur atau ikut berbohong seperti Chanyeol agar mereka bisa keluar dari kantor polisi

"Jadi ini sebenarnya ada apa? Ini pencurian atau masalah cinta?."

Lay kembali dibuat bingung, Baekhyun semakin mendesaknya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya namun tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam membuat ia juga ingin mengikuti alur cerita yang dibuat CEO muda itu.

"Ini mungkin masalah cinta." Ucap Lay pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menatap tajam ke arah Lay yang sekarang berusaha berpaling menatap ke arah lain agar tidak melihat tatapan membunuh yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah seperti ingin meledak membuat ia semakin tersenyum lebar.

Begitu masalah selesai mereka pun bisa keluar dari kantor polisi dengan masalah yang tidak sampai harus diselesaikan di kantor polisi.

Wajah Baekhyun tampak cemberut, Lay merasa bersalah karena tidak membela Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kalian berdua terlihat serasi jangan bertengkar lagi, semoga kalian beruntung dan bersatu sampai ikatan pernikahan." Ucap petugas kepolisian.

Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya menarik, mengelus dan menyenderkan kepala Baekhyun kebahunya seolah terlihat mesra didepan polisi itu. Lay yang melihatnya ingin sekali mencakar wajah Chanyeol dan mengulitinya. Baekhyun sendiri memaksakan senyumnya.

Setelah polisi itu masuk kedalam lagi, Baekhyun segera menepis tangan Chanyeol yang merangkulnya membuat jam tangan yang dikenakan Chanyeol jatuh dan kacanya sampai pecah. Chanyeol yang melihatnya membulatkan kedua matanya, ia kemudian mengambil jam miliknya itu dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Aku sudah berbuat baik dan menolongmu tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku?," Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dan menghela nafasnya "Sudahlah, semoga kalian beruntung." Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan mereka untuk menaiki mobilnya yang sudah menunggu.

Baekhyun pun melontarkan kekesalannya pada Lay setelah sebelumnya ia tahan-tahan karena terjebak dalam permainan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang oppa lakukan tadi hah?,"

"Aku tahu tunggu disini." Lay menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah naik kedalam mobilnya "Hei buka kacanya." Chanyeol pun membuka sebagian kaca mobilnya.

"Kuberitahu ya, Baekhyun bukan mantan kekasihmu tapi dia adalah istri masa depanku, kau paham." Setelahnya Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menjauh dan Lay yang mengatakan kepada Baekhyun jika ia telah memberi Chanyeol pelajaran.

Baekhyun yang masih kesal memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan kearah yang sama mobil Chanyeol melaju, dan ia tertegun ketika mobil Chanyeol kembali berjalan mundur dan berhenti tepat disampingnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan seolah terlihat jika Chanyeol akan menjatuhkannya, Baekhyun pun mengambil ponsel miliknya namun karena Chanyeol yang kembali melajukan mobilnya membuat Baekhyun hampir terpeleset dan ponsel miliknya itu melayang kebelakang yang untungnya ditangkap oleh Lay.

Lay memarahi Baekhyun karena tidak berhati-hati hampir mencekalai dirinya sendiri dan juga ponsel yang ia berikan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera berlalu pergi setelah mengambil ponselnya dan meninggalkan Lay, mengabaikan Lay yang memanggilnya untuk pulang bersama karena ia membawa mobil jualan mereka.

Didalam mobil Chanyeol sempat tersenyum samar mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang kesal namun terlihat lucu dan juga tentang ide gilanya untuk membantu wanita bisu itu keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda, saya tidak tahu jika wanita itu kekasih anda," ucap supir pribadinya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tuan muda sungguh baik hati, seseorang seperti anda pergi berkencan dengan wanita bisu."

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tidak suka, ia menatap tajam supir pribadinya lalu berbicara lagi yang mampu membuat supir pribadinya langsung terdiam dan tidak berani lagi membuka suaranya.

"Apa kau tahu, aku benci supir yang tidak berkonsentrasi dengan jalan."

Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena supir pribadinya yang mengajaknya mengobrol hanya saja Chanyeol tidak suka ketika ia mendengar supir pribadinya itu meremehkan wanita seperti Baekhyun karena ia bisu. Walau ia galak pada karyawannya tapi jika ada orang yang menghina secara terang-terangan didepannya ia tidak suka.

Terlebih lagi supir pribadinya menghina seorang gadis bisu. Itu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada teman kecilnya, aliennya yang ia rindukan dan belum ia temukan sampai sekarang.

Mereka kembali ke Park Corp karena Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sampai hampir jam 8 malam Chanyeol bekerja, saat pulang ia menyempatkan diri untuk memperbaiki jam nya yang rusak.

Sebenarnya ia mampu membeli yang baru jika ia ingin tapi mengingat jam tangan itu pemberian dari ibunya dan sangat bermakna untuknya jadi ia pun memperbaiki jam tangannya.

Saat menunggu jam tangannya diperbaiki ia melihat-lihat cincin disalah satu toko perhiasan dan Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat salah satu cincin yang terlihat begitu cantik.

Ia pun membeli cincin itu untuk ia berikan pada seseorang.

~ Silence ~

Siang itu seperti dihari-hari sebelumnya Baekhyun dan Lay kembali berjualan, ia pun tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Luhan yang ternyata tempat kerjanya tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berjualan. Luhan wanita yang tempo hari memergoki baekhyun ketika ingin menjahili mobil Chanyeol.

Luhan yang memiliki sikap ramah membuat Baekhyun bisa akrab dengan cepat dengan Luhan.

Luhan membeli dua spaghetti buatan Baekhyun untuk dirinya dan temannya, tapi saat satu suapan masuk kedalam mulut Luhan, Luhan dan temannya itu mengeryit dengan rasa spaghetti yang dibuat Baekhyun, Luhan dan temannya memutuskan untuk membungkus spaghetti pesanan mereka dan beralasan akan memakannya di kantor.

Tapi dari kejauhan Lay dapat melihat Luhan memberikan spaghetti buatan Baekhyun kepada rekan kerja nya yang kebetulan lewat dan hendak pergi makan.

Lay menghela nafasnya, mungkin ia harus menyuruh Baekhyun mencari menu baru yang Baekhyun kuasai dan rasanya enak agar jualannya laku dan pelanggannya tidak merasa kecewa.

Chanyeol yang sudah membuat janji dengan Luhan bertemu disalah satu cafe untuk makan bersama dan ia pun memberikan kotak kecil berisi cincin yang semalam telah ia beli. Dan Luhan tersenyum melihat isi dari kotak kecil itu.

"Apa ini cincin tunangan kita?," tanya Luhan membuat Chanyeol mengeryit

"Tentu saja itu cincin tunangan kita," jawab Chanyeol

"Kenapa hanya satu? Lalu mana untukmu?,"

"Aku tidak suka memakai cincin."

"Benarkah hanya itu alasanmu? Kau tidak sedang berselingkuh dariku kan tuan Park?."

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berselingkuh darimu?,"

"Tidak ada alasan lain selain itu?."

Kembali Luhan bertanya dan Chanyeol terdiam.

Pikirannya melayang pada kenangan masa kecilnya ketika ia bertemu dengan aliennya, bermain bersama dirumah sakit dengan gadis bisu yang belum pernah berjumpa lagi dengannya sampai sekarang. Gadis yang ia rindukan, gadis yang tidak banyak bicara dan memilih menulis apapun yang dikatakannya dibanding berbicara.

Dan Chanyeol masih ingat, mereka pernah membuat janji akan bertemu kembali setelah umur mereka 25 tahun ditempat yang sama pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi karena hari itu Chanyeol harus pergi, Chanyeol hanya memberikan gadis aliennya itu sebuah nomor telepon rumahnya. Dan sejak hari itu Chanyeol terus menunggu telepon dari gadis aliennya.

Setiap ia pulang sekolah ai akan bertanya pada para maidnya apa ada yang menelponnya atau tidak, tapi selama ini ia menunggu gadis aliennya itu tidak pernah menelponnya. Chanyeol merasa harus menyerah untuk menunggu gadis aliennya.

"Ayo kita bertunangan dan menikah." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya pada Luhan yang membuat Luhan tertawa pelan dan mengulurkan tangannya membiarkan Chanyeol memasangkan cincin itu dijari manisya.

Ketika Chanyeol memasang cincin itu perasaan aneh dihatinya menyeruak, entah kenapa ia merasa sakit ketika memasangkan cincin itu.

Hatinya terasa sakit seakan tertusuk jutaan pisau yang menancap langsung pada hatinya. Chanyeol bahkan dibuat terdiam sesaat, hatinya terasa bener-benar sakit.

' _Menikahi Luhan adalah pilihan yang tepat, tapi kenapa aku masih merasa ragu. Didalam hatiku aku masih tetap menunggu jawaban itu, jawaban dari pertanyaanku 10 tahun yang lalu.'_ Batin Chanyeol

Dihari berikutnya Baekhyun bertemu dengan dokter yang telah merawatnya ketika ia kecelakaan dulu saat ia kecil. Ia pun membantu dokter itu yang hendak kembali ke rumah sakit tempat ia pernah dirawat dulu, dokter itu sudah mengatakan jika Baekhyun tidak perlu mengantarnya tapi Baekhyun memaksa akan mengantarnya dan ia juga sudah rindu dengan rumah sakit itu dan ingin melihat kembali tempat kenangannya 10 tahun yang lalu bersama dengan anak lelaki si kaki _gips_.

Dan disaat yang sama Chanyeol juga tengah menuju rumah sakit yang sama, sepanjang jalan ia tersenyum mengingat kenangan 10 tahun yang lalu bersama gadis kecil alien dari planet marsnya.

Chanyeol hari ini akan bertunangan dengan Luhan dan ia ingin kembali ke tempat kenangan indahnya bersama gadis dari planet marsnya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa melupakan kenangan itu.

Chanyeol masih ingat 10 tahun yang lalu ia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menjadi juara pertama lomba berenang, tapi karena ia merupakan anak dari pemilik Park Corp peserta lain merasa dicurangi dan mereka memukul kaki Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol harus masuk rumah sakit karena harus mendapatkan perawatan dikakinya.

Dan saat dirumah sakit itulah ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, gadis aliennya.

Chanyeol sudah tiba dirumah sakit ketika diatas atap gedung rumah sakit ada Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati pemandangan dan udara segar hari ini. Tapi belum sempat Chanyeol melihat keberadaan Baekhyun diatas atap, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berlalu pergi dan menuju kerumah belakang rumah sakit tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol disana.

Hanya kurang 2 detik Chanyeol memandangi atap, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu pergi dari atas atap.

Chanyeol berjalan disepanjang koridor rumah sakit, ia kembali melihat bayangan dirinya ketika berusaha bersembunyi dari kejaran pengawalnya yang membuat ia dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun di taman belakang rumah sakit.

Dokter yang sebelumnya bersama dengan Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol untuk menanyakan apa keperluan Chanyeeol, namun ketika dokter itu melihat Chanyeol ia merasa cukup kenal dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tidak banyak berubah menurutnya.

"Dokter," Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat sang dokter yang dulu ikut berperan membantunya ketika melarikan diri dari kejaran pengawalnya, dan dokter ini juga yang tahu kisahnya bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol kan?," tebak sang dokter yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol

"Dokter masih mengingatku,"

"Jika aku tidak bertemu dengan dia aku tidak akan mengingatmu," ucap dokkter itu mengingat Baekhyun yang sebelumya juga ia temui

"Dia? Dia siapa?." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia kekasih kecilmu, dia ada disini."

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi Chanyeol segera berlari menuju taman belakang rumah sakit, ia tersenyum sambil berlari kesana berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan gadis aliennya. Mungkin sekarang gadis kecil aliennya itu sudah dewasa tapi ia yakin ia bisa mengenalinya. Ya Chanyeol yakin ia bisa mengenalinya saat bertemu dengannya nanti.

Hatinya terasa menghangat, ia terlalu senang sampai berlari sangat kencang agar bisa bertemu dengan gadis aliennya, semoga saja gadis alienya itu belum pergi ketika ia sampai disana. Ya semoga saja ia dapat bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Mungkin ia akan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Luhan jika ia bertemu dengan gadis aliennya itu.

Karena Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari gadis aliennya selama 10 tahun ini.

 _'Tuhan izinkan aku bertemu dengannya'_ – batin Chanyeol dengan masih berlari menuju taman belakang rumah sakit menuju rumah tua tak terpakai tempat dimana mereka dulu selalu bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jadi gini, aku bukan bermaksud gak mau nyelesaikan nih FF tapi aku mau minta pendapat kalian.**

 **Ceritanya kan FF ini tuh ramake dari drama, walau kalimatnya aku sendiri yang mikir, tapi karena drama nya itu sekarang aku gak nemu file nya lagi, sedangkan yang full itu di laptop aku yang udah is dead alias mati.**

 **Mau download lagi aku udah gak nemu yang versi Indonesia Sub, sedangkan author ini bego banget masalah inggris wkwkwkwk.**

 **Aku emang remake dramanya, tapi aku yang nyusun kata-katanya, bukan copas lalu edit kayak ff twilight chanbaek version.**

 **Maksud aku itu mungkin aku akan rubah alurnya gak sama kayak drama nya karena dramanya udah susah dicarI versi indosubnya kecuali yang engsub jadi aku bakal sesuain yang sesuai versi aku.**


	8. Chapter 07

**~ Silence ~**

 **JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 **#Chapter Sebelumnya**

 _"Dia kekasih kecilmu, dia ada disini."_

 _Dan tanpa menunggu lagi Chanyeol segera berlari menuju taman belakang rumah sakit, ia tersenyum sambil berlari kesana berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan gadis aliennya. Mungkin sekarang gadis kecil aliennya itu sudah dewasa tapi ia yakin ia bisa mengenalinya. Ya Chanyeol yakin ia bisa mengenalinya saat bertemu dengannya nanti._

 _Hatinya terasa menghangat, ia terlalu senang sampai berlari sangat kencang agar bisa bertemu dengan gadis aliennya, semoga saja gadis alienya itu belum pergi ketika ia sampai disana. Ya semoga saja ia dapat bertemu dengannya hari ini._

 _Mungkin ia akan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Luhan jika ia bertemu dengan gadis aliennya itu._

 _Karena Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari gadis aliennya selama 10 tahun ini._

 _'Tuhan izinkan aku bertemu dengannya' - batin Chanyeol dengan masih berlari menuju taman belakang rumah sakit menuju rumah tua tak terpakai tempat dimana mereka dulu selalu bersama._

 **#Chapter Sebelumnya End**

 _ **BGM Coldplay - Everglow**_

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari rumah kosong yang berada ditaman belakang rumah sakit, tempat kenangannya dengan teman masa kecilnya dulu. Ia berjalan-jalan dengan begitu riang layaknya tengah mendengarkan lagu kedua telinganya, sesekali ia menunduk dan tersenyum sendiri sampai memnuat kedua iris matanya menyipit. Terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri ia sampai tidak sadar jika Chanyeol yang berlari baru saja melewatinya.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang terlalu senang untuk segera menyusul teman masa kecilnya, tidak sadar jika yang baru saja ia lewati adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sampai dirumah itu, namun senyum yang semula mengembang menghilang ketika ia tidak mendapati teman aliennya itu ada disana, rumah kosong itu sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia terlambat menemui kekasih kecilnya.

Padahal Chanyeol sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan nasa kecilnya itu, mungkin dengan pertemuan itu ia akan memikirkan ulang untuk bertunangan dengan Luhan.

Tapi keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya? ia belum beruntung untuk dapat bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya, yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui nama aslinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa dan memilih untuk kembali kerumah sakit dan pergi ke atas atap rumah sakit, salah satu tempat yang juga sering mereka tempati ketika berbagi makanan, Chanyeol menatap hamparan langit cerah dengan wajah kecewanya. Pandangannya ia alihkan ketempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada, matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang ia yakini jika itu teman masa kecilnya. Ia segera berlari ke mobilnya untuk mengejar wanita itu.

Disaat yang sama Baekhyun juga baru masuk kedalam mobilnya dan hendak melaju, namun tertahan ketika mobil Chanyeol yang tidak ia kenali melintas didepannya dengan terburu-buru, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng menatap kelakuan sang pengemudi yang ugal-ugalan seperti itu.

Dan kali ini pun Chanyeol salah mengenali teman masa kecilnya.

Ia mengejar wanita yang salah, yang ia pikir adalah teman masa kecilnya, Baekhyun. Ia melajukan kendaraannya seperti orang kesetanan untuk dapat mengejar mobil merah milik si wanita. Karena terburu-buru ia tidak sadar jika saat dipertigaan ada sebuah mobil yang melaju sampai nyaris terlibat kecelakaan dengannya.

Chanyeol membanting stir kemudinya sampai mobilnya menabrak pohon, untungnya ia tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ia segera turun untuk berlari mengejar mobil merah yang dinaiki si wanita yang ia pikir teman masa kecilnya.

Dan saat dia berjalan Baekhyun melewati mobilnya yang rusak dan juga melewati dirinya. Baekhyun sempat melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan ingin membiarkan Chanyeol, namun karena sekilas ide muncul dibenaknya untuk menjahili Chanyeol, akhirnya memundurkan mobilnya dan berhenti disamping Chanyeol yang tengah berjongkok dan mengatur nafasnya karena kecapean berlari.

Baekhyun mengetikan sesuatu diponselnya dan kemudian ia turun untuk menunjukanya pada Chanyeol.

 **"Jadi tuan CEO suka berolahgraga di jalanan?,"**

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar sebelum kemudian ia berdiri dengan nafas memburu kelelahan.

"Mobilku rusak," Chanyeol mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Baekhyun kembali mengetikan sesuatu diponselnya dan ia tunjukan pada Chanyeol lagi sebagai alat komunikasinya.

 **"Lalu? Perusahaan seharusnya memecat mekanik tersebut kan!."** Ledek Baekhyun bermaksud menyungging masalah paman Zhang yang dipecat karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Chanyeol yang sadar Baekhyun tengah meledeknya kembali menatap Baekhyun, dan menyeringai karena merasa lucu terhadap ledekan Baekhyun untuk dirinya. Ia kemudian memunggungi Baekhyun karena malu untuk meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun.

"Bisa beri aku tumpangan?," ucapnya dengan posisi masih memunggungi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol agar berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik dan menatap heran Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum menahan geli.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau menertawakanku?," Chanyeol yang masih mempertahankan egonya akhirnya enggan untuk kembali meminta tolong pada Baekhyun "Lupakan, aku akan memanggil taxi saja." Ia kemudian kembali berjalan.

Baekhyun yang terlihat sudah puas menjahili Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil dan membunyikan klakson mobilnya dengan keras.

TIN TIN TIN TIN

saat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya ia melambai sebagai pertanda Chanyeol boleh menumpang ke mobilnya, mobil jualannya tepatnya.

 **"Masuklah."**

Chanyeol tersenyum dan akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil Baekhyun. Mereka pun akhirnya pulang menuju Seoul.

Dilain tempat Luhan tengah berbunga-bunga menunggu beberapa jam lagi ia akan bertunangan dengan Chanyeol, sesekali ia menatap cincin yang melingkar di jarinya dengan senyuman yang terlihat bahagia.

Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati pemandangan diluar jendela mobil harus berpaling sejenak, ketika Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan tertera untuk Chanyeol disana.

 **"Kenapa kamu bisa sampai disini?,"**

"Karena..." ucapan Chanyeol tertahan ketika ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun "Tentu saja karena ada bisnis. Kalau kau?." Tanyanya langsung pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengetik kembali dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

 **"Kau tidak akan mengerti."**

"Bagus. Karena aku juga tidak mau tahu." Chanyeol kemudian memasang _earphone_ diponselnya dan menyetel sebuah musik yang menjadi favoritenya bersama teman masa kecilnya. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh atas jawaban Chanyeol.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan Baekhyun menyalakan musik yang sama dimobilnya, namun sekali lagi keberuntungan belum memihak mereka, karena Chanyeol mendengarkan nya melalui _earphone-nya_ jadi ia tidak tahu jika musik yang mereka dengarkan adalah musik yang sama.

 _Oh, they say people come, say people go_

 _This particular diamond was extra special_

 _And though you might be gone, and the world may not know_

 _Still I see you, celestial_

 _Like a lion you ran, a goddess you rolled_

 _Like an eagle, you circle, in perfect purple_

 _So how come things move on?_

 _How come cars don't slow?_

 _When it feels like the end of my world_

 _When I should, but I can't, let you go?_

 _But when I'm cold, cold_

 _Oh, when I'm cold, cold_

 _There's a light that you give me when I'm in shadow_

 _There's a feeling you give me, an everglow_

 _Like brothers in blood, sisters who ride_

 _And we swore on that night we'd be friends 'til we die_

 _But the changing of winds, and the way waters flow_

 _Life is short as the falling of snow_

 _And now, I'm gonna miss you, I know_

 _But when I'm cold, cold_

 _In water rolled, salt_

 _I know that you're with me and the way you will show_

 _And you're with me wherever I go_

 _And you give me this feeling, this everglow_

 _Oh, what I would give for just a moment to hold_

 _Yeah, I live for this feeling, it's everglow_

 _So if you love someone, you should let them know_

 _Oh, the light that you left me will everglow_

Beberapa menit berlalu mereka sudah setengah jalan kembali ke Seoul, Baekhyun harus menghentikan musik yang tengah ia dengarkan ketika telinganya mendengar ponsel Chanyeol berdering dengan nyaring. Ia membangunkan Chanyeol yang setengah tertidur dan memberitahunya jika ada pesan masuk diponselnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan musik yang ia dengar melalui earphonenya untuk mengecek pesan diponselnya yang ternyata dari Luhan.

 _ **Luhan**_

 _ **Chanyeol dimana kau? Jangan bilang kau melarikan diri?**_

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia ragu untuk meminta Baekhyun sedikit mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

"Bisakah kau...," Chanyeol kembali ragu "Bisakah kau lebih cepat?."

Baekhyun menunjuk kilometer kecepatan pada mobilnya sebagai jawaban kenapa ia tidak melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat, karena ia sudah melaju diatas kecepatan 70 km/jam.

"Sebenarnya aku harus hadir dipesta pertunangan hari ini," Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol "Aku akan bertunangan hari ini."

Baekhyun awalnya terkejut, namun ia mengerti dan kemudian menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar Chanyeol tidak telat ke pesta pertunangan yang ia maksudkan.

Sesampainya digedung Chanyeol dan Luhan akan melangsungkan pertunangan, Chanyeol cepat-cepat melepas sabuk pengaman dan hendak turun. Namun Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol untuk memberitahukan jika ada noda diwajah Chanyeol.

 **"Ada sesuatu diwajahmu,"** ucap Baekhyun menggunakan bahasa isyarat tangannya.

Chanyeol yang mengerti karena Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya mengelap-ngelap wajahnya sendiri, namun karena ia tidak sambil berkaca jadi ia tidak tahu bagian mana yang kotor diwajahnya. Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap wajah Chanyeol dengan telaten sampai wajah Chanyeol kembali bersih.

Lain hal dengan Baekhyun yang membersihkan wajah Chanyeol dengan canggung, Chanyeol justru tersenyum karena tindakan yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Senyum itu tiba-tiba saja terukir tanpa sebab, dan Chanyeol sendiri yang sadar ia telah tersenyum akhirnya berdehem karena Baekhyun melihatnya. Ia kemudian memilih segera turun dan berterima kasih pada Baekhyun.

Sebelum ia masuk kedalam gedung Chanyeol berbalik dan berbicara tentang kenapa ia ada dirumah sakit itu.

"Sebenarnya aku kesana..." ucap Chanyeol terengar ragu "untuk mencari _memory_ masa kecilku." Tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya karena terganggu dengan suara klakson mobil dibelakangnya.

 **"Apa?."** Tanya Baekhyun dengan bahasa isyarat tangannya. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Terima kasih."

Chanyeol masuk kedalam gedung dan disambut sekretaris pribadinya yang langsung membawanya kelantai dua tempat dimana Luhan berada. Sementara pesta berlangsung dilantai satu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sapu tangan bekas mengelap noda diwajah Chanyeol, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya dan beralih menatap kearah gedung dimana pesta berlangsung. Dan ia pun memilih untuk masuk kedalam dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Dilantai dua Chanyeol bertemu dengan Luhan, calon tunangannya itu tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun pesta yang memperlihatkan punggung mulus Luhan yang terekpos. Mereka akhirnya turun bersama kelantai satu dan disambut oleh para wartawan yang memburu berita pertunangannya.

Setelah sesi pemotretan dengan para wartawan, Chanyeol kembali merapihkan pakaiannya dan berbincang bersama Luhan sebelum acara pertunangan dimulai, disaat itulah Luhan mendapati Baekhyun yang mengucapkan selamat ke arahnya dan Chanyeol.

 **"Selamat."** menggunakan bahasa isyarat tangannya.

"Dia disini bukan untuk membuat onar kan?," bisik Luhan. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Luhan.

"Tidak, justru dia yang mengantarku kesini." Ucapnya seraya pergi untuk bergabung dengan para tamu undangan.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum canggung lalu ikut bergabung bersama Chanyeol dan tamu undangan lainnya.

~ Silence ~

Pagi ini sebelum berjualan Baekhyun mendapati sebuah paperbag tersimpan didepan kamarnya dan ia yakin itu dari Lay, ia memarahi Lay karena telah membuang-buang uang dengan membelikannya sebuah rok panjang berwarna putih yang tampak indah. Namun ia tetap memakainya karena ia tidak mau membuat Lay kecewa.

Mereka kemudian berangkat ketempat biasa mereka berjualan, namun tempat mereka biasa berjualan sudah diambil alih oleh orang lain. Baekhyun dan Lay sempat beradu mulut dengan orang yang mengambil tempat mereka berjualan, sampai Lay harus mendapat luka lebam diwajahnya karena orang itu menyewa preman untuk melawan Lay.

Mereka pulang dengan wajah Lay yang sudah dipenuhi dengan lebam disana sini, luka dipelipis matanya, serta ujung bibirnya yang sedikit robek.

"Arghh." Lay meringis menahan sakit ketika Baekhyun mengobati luka diwajahnya.

 **"Sakit kah?,"**

"Tentu saja sakit, tapi kalau kau peluk aku Baekhyun. Pasti akan cepat sembuh." Tawar Lay yang mendapat senyuman geli dari Baekhyun.

"Aku serius Baekhyun, sewaktu kecil ibuku tidak pernah memelukku, kata orang bilang ketika kamu terluka, kamu memerlukan seseorang untuk memelukmu." Ucap Lay seraya menunduk.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan akhirnya memeluk Lay seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung tegap Lay.

Lay tersenyum begitu lebar "Sewaktu kecil ibuku tidak pernah menciumku,.."

Baekhyun mengeryitkan alisnya dan melepas pelukannya dari Lay. Kemudian ia mendapati Lay mendekat kearahnya dengan bibir yang hendak mencium Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun mendorongnya sampai Lay memekik karena menahan sakit.

"Aku sedang terluka Baekhyun," Lay memasang wajah cemberut, Baekhyun semakin tersenyum geli karena tindakan kekanak-kanakan Lay.

Ia akhirnya mencium kening Lay dan berlari ke arah kamar nya karena malu. Lay yang mendapat ciuman dikeningnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan sesekali menyentuh keningnya yang di cium Baekhyun.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya disebuah lapangan basket dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin terlihat tengah bermain basket.

Si wanita memekik ketika dirinya terdorong dan terjatuh.

"Apa itu sakit?," si lelaki menarik tangan si wanita untuk dapat bisa berdiri.

"Apa kau dendam padaku? Kenapa kau mendorongku kuat sekali?." Si wanita memprotesnya seraya membersihkan tangannya yang kotor dan berjalan ke kursi yang terletak dipinggir lapangan.

"Yeah aku membalas seseorang yang sekarang tengah berdiri didepanku." Ucap si lelaki karena sebelumnya ia yang terjatuh. Dengan senyuman dibibirnya si lelaki mendekat ke arah si wanita yang masih memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin keberitahukan padamu,"

"Penting? Apa itu?."

"Aku telah bertunangan." Ucap si wanita seraya memperlihatkan tangannya dengan cincin yang melingkar disana.

Itu Luhan dan temannya Oh Sehun, tepatnya Sehun adalah juniornya ketika mereka kuliah.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang tengah bahagia, Sehun justru terlihat sangat sedih. Dengan wajah kecewanya Sehun berbicara.

"Kau bilang kita berteman! Tapi lihat kau tidak mengundangku ke acara pertunanganmu, bahkan mungkin kau juga tidak akan mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu kelak." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ini hanya pertunangan Oh Sehun." Luhan melirik kearah Sehun yang kini tersenyum

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia."

Luhan ikut tersenyum seperti Sehun sebelum kemudian ia kembali berbicara

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu."

"Jangan bilang kau mau meminta pendapatku tentang pre-wedding pernikahanmu?," ledek Sehun yang mendapat geplakan manis dari Luhan.

"Seriuslah sedikit Oh Sehun," bentak Luhan yang kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya "Dihari pertunangan, mempelai pria datang terlambat dan dia datang diantar oleh seorang wanita. Apa artinya itu?."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menatap Luhan "Aku selalu bilang jika kau kakak tertua."

"Kakak tertua apanya? Aku hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dengamu bocah," protes Luhan yang tidak suka mendengar kata tua.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu bertanya seperti itu padaku? Kau seharusnya bertanya langsung pada si mempelai pria." Sehun melangkah kembali ketengah lapangan basket.

"Aku tidak enak dengan mempelai pria." Teriak Luhan kembali.

Sehun berbalik dengan bola basket ditangannya dan menggeleng-geleng tidak setuju pada ucapan Luhan.

"Kau kakak tertua yang tidak bisa diandalkan."

Luhan menatapnya kesal dan berjalan kearahnya "Tidak bisa diandalkan katamu? Sebenarnya ini strategi kau harusnya tahu." ucapnya seraya mengambil bola basket ditangan Sehun dan memasukkan nya kedalam ring basket.

Dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan kembali pertandingan basket yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda sampai sore hari.

Ketika menjelang sore Luhan bertemu dengan Lay tang tengah berjualan, ia pun menghampirinya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Lay memberitahukan jika Baekhyun ada dirumah jadi Luhan pun meminta alamat rumah Baekhyun, tapi pada akhirnya Lay mengantarkan Luhan kerumah mereka. Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mengantarkan Chanyeol ke acara pertunangan mereka tepat waktu. Lay yang tidak tahu jika Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol memprotes Baekhyun karena tidak memberitahunya, Luhan yang tidak mengerti keributan yang tengah mereka berdua ributkan hanya memandang datar keduanya dengan ekpresi lucu.

Akhirnya ia memilih pamit karena hari juga sudah menjelang malam, namun sebelum Luhan pergi Baekhyun menulis sesuatu dibuku kecil dan menunjukannya pada Luhan.

 **"Apa menurutmu pasta kita enak?,"**

"Enak sekali." Jawab Luhan berbohong, namun Baekhyun mengggeleng dan meminta kejujuran dari Luhan "Boleh aku berkata jujur?," Tanya Luhan dan diangguki Baekhyun "Eummm sebenarnya tidaklah enak."

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Luhan dengan penilaiannya yang jujur. Jadi setelah ini Baekhyun akan mencari resep lain untuk mengganti menu jualan mereka.

Paman Zhang memarahi Lay ketika Lay sibuk memainkan game diponselnya sedangkan Baekhyun dikamarnya tengah sibuk mencari-cari menu baru untuk mereka berjualan. Sampai akhirnya paman Zhang mengusulkan untuk Baekhyun menjual nasi daging bakar khas ibu Baekhyun dulu ketika masih hidup.

Hari berikutnya Baekhyun dan Lay melakukan uji coba pada berbagai menu makanan yang ada di beberapa restoran. Menghapal bumbu pada menu dan juga mencari referensi dari buku-buku menu.

Dan Baekhyun pun membuat nasi daging bakar dan meminta paman Zhang serta Lay untuk mencobanya dan mengatakan kekurangannya.

"Eumm ini enak sekali," ucap Lay namun Baekhyun menegurnya untuk berkata jujur padanya "Baiklah aku akan jujur, jika dagingnya sedikit empuk dan lebih asin, nasinya masih terlalu keras, bumbunya kurang lezat dan beri sedikit kimchi maka ini akan menjadi sempurna."

"Benar itu benar sekali." Tambah paman Zhang membenarkan ucapan Lay. Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

 **"Baiklah aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi membuatnya dan percobaan selanjutnya pasti akan berhasil."**

~ Silence ~

Tepat di hari sabtu Luhan membawa bola basket kerumah Chanyeol dan menunggu Chanyeol yang terlihat tengah memasangkan sepatunya, Chanyeol harus bekerja di hari sabtu karena mendapat tugas dari ayahnya untuk meninjau lokasi proyek perusahaannya.

" _Good morning_ ," ucap Luhan setelah Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Apa kita ada kencan?," tanya Chanyeol heran karena seingatnya ia tidak membuat janji dengan Luhan.

"Apa aku harus berkencan denganmu agar bisa bertemu denganmu tuan Park sajangnim?," tanya Luhan seraya memicing ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tergelak dan menggeleng "Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Hari ini adalah malam minggu," ucap Luhan lagi. Chanyeol sempat terdiam dan mencari cara mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Luhan.

"Aku harus pergi ke ..." namun ucapannya kembali terpotong oleh Luhan.

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak akan selesai bekerja sampai hari minggu pun, sesekali kau harus menikmati hidupmu, aku hanya mengingatkanmu istirahat juga penting," Luhan melempar bola basket ditangannya pada Chanyeol "Kau harus pergi denganku hari ini." Ucapnya seraya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk berganti baju dan menggunakan pakaian olahraga.

Mereka berdua bermain basket ditempat biasa Luhan dan Sehun bermain, tak lama setelah bermain beberapa ronde bersama dengan Luhan, Sehun datang dan menantang Chanyeol untuk bermain melawannya. Mereka pun bermain basket 2 lawan 2 dengan Luhan berada di tim yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya merasa cemburu melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sudah bertunangan, ia melampiaskannya dengan mencoba mengalahkan Chanyeol bermain basket. Namun ia harus menerima kenyataan jika akhirnya ia kalah dari Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Aaat permainan basket itu berakhir, Chanyeol dan Luhan memilih makan disalah satu restoran dan memesan nasi daging bakar yang direkomendasikan Luhan.

"Aku ingin liburan berdua denganmu Chan." Rengek Luhan

"Liburan?," tanya Chanyeol "Okey aku akan liburan denganmu setelah bisnis di luar kotaku selesai." Janji nya.

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya dan kau selalu tak pernah menepatinya," rengek Luhan lagi.

"Aku janji, kali ini aku akan mengajakmu berlibur." Ucap Chanyeol

"Ku pegang janjimu Park Chanyeol." Mereka pun akhirnya makan setelah menu makanan yang dipesan Luhan datang.

Namun ketika Chanyeol menyuapkan satu suapan nasi daging bakar kemulutnya, yang ia ingat justru teman masa kecilnya yang dulu selalu bertukar makanan dengannya. Diatap rumah sakit mereka selalu bertukar makanan dengan Chanyeol yang akan selalu memakan nasi daging bakar milik teman kecilnya itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?," tanya Luhan seraya menunggu.

"Rasanya...lumayan." ucap Chanyeol dengan jujur dan Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Penilaianmu tentang nasi daging bakar tinggi juga rupanya."

Mereka pun memilih melanjutkan makan dengan sesekali di barengi obrolan tentang kemana mereka akan berlibur.

Sementara itu dirumah paman Zhang, Baekhyun dan Lay tengah berdebat tentang nasi daging bakar yang sudah mereka coba dibeberapa restoran yang cukup murah, tapi mereka masih belum menemukan bumbu yang pas untuk menutupi kekurangan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Hey restoran ini cukup enak, aku janji lain kali aku akan bawa kau kesana Baek, makan malam romantis disana berdua denganmu. Menikmati udara yang nyaman, berbincang dan dansa..." Ucap Lay dengan pandangan menerawang tentang makan malamnya bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap berlebihan Lay hanya menatap biasa saja ke arahnya, namun Lay yang mengerti tatapan Baekhyun memelankan suaranya namun masih tetap berbicara.

"Kita bisa ajak paman juga..."

PLAK

Baekhyun memukul pundak Lay dengan keras karena kesal.

 **"Kita sudah tidak punya uang dan oppa ingin menghamburkan uang yang ada,"**

Lay mengelus pundaknya setelah kemudian berdecak pelan.

"Biarkan aku melihat telapak tanganmu," Lay mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun "Astaga! Tanganmu seperti pemukul daging." Ledek Lay.

Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin marah tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu tentang cara ibunya membuat nasi daging bakar, ia melepaskan tangannya dari Lay dan berlari ke kamar untuk mencari alat pemukul daging panggang milik ibunya dulu dan sepertinya masih bagus.

Setelah menemukannya ia dan Lay membuat bahan-bahan untuk nasi daging bakar yang akan mereka jual, dengan modal ilmu yang Baekhyun pelajari dari ibunya.

Mengingat nasi daging bakar membuat Baekhyun kembali mengingat kenangan bersama teman kecilnya dulu, dimana teman kecilnya itu sangat senang dengan nasi daging bakar buatan ibunya, sampai selalu bertukar makanan dengannya.

 _'Eomma, aku merindukanmu dan juga merindukannya.'_ Batin Baekhyun berucap.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun dan Lay berjualan dengan menggunakan pakaian khas Korea, Hanbook. Awalnya mereka sempat ditertawakan karena memakai Hanbook. Namun pada akhirnya makanan yang mereka jual habis tak tersisa karena menu yang Baekhyun buat kali ini sangat enak sampai habis terjual.

Mereka pulang kerumah dan memutuskan untuk berpesta minum soju dan memakan _chicken_ , sebagai perayaan keberhasilan mereka menjual nasi daging bakar dihari pertama. Baekhyun harus membeli soju ketika soju yang diminum paman Zhang dan Lay sudah habis.

Ia pun membeli ke supermarket terdekat. Tapi ketika hendak membayar Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang tengah bingung karena ia tidak bisa membayar makanan berbungkus yang ia beli. Chanyeol tidak membawa uang _cash_ dan dia juga lupa tidak membawa atm nya.

Baekhyun pun membayar nya untuk Chanyeol karena merasa kasian. Akhirnya karena sudah saling kenal, mereka duduk bersama dikursi depan supermarket yang ada disana.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tapi kemudian bertanya pada Chanyeol menggunakan isyarat tangannya.

 **"Kenapa kamu telat makan?,"** tanya Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu makan?," Baekhyun mengangguk dan menunjuk jam yang ada disana "Ah kau bertanya kenapa aku telat makan?."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Lupa karena bekerja." Jawab Chanyeol lagi.

 **"Apa sangat sibuk sampai kamu lupa makan? Apa CEO sepertimu tidak mudah lapar?."** Tanya Baekhyun lagi, namun karena Chanyeol tidak mengerti Baekhyun memilih tidak meminta jawaban atas apa yang ia tanyakan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan makannya, entah kenapa Baekhyun juga menemani Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sangat ia benci. Tapi ia hanya ingin menemani Chanyeol agar Chanyeol lebih menikmati makan malamnya, karena makan sendirian rasanya tidak enak.

"Oh iya," Chanyeol merogoh ponsel di saku celananya "Beri aku nomor telponmu, aku tidak suka berhutang uang dengan orang lain."

 **"Tidak perlu,"** Baekhyun menolak permintaan Chanyeol yang ingin membayar kembali uang dipakai untuk membeli makanannya. Tapi Chanyeol masih menyodorkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun memberikan nomor telepon nya.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Baekhyun memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Chanyeol, mengetikkan nomornya dan memberikannya kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Namamu?," Chanyeol bertanya kembali karena ia belum menamai nomor Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak membawa buku tulis kecil yang selalu ia bawa, akhirnya ia menuliskan namanya menggunakan tetesan air yang mencair dari botol minuman dingin milik Chanyeol.

"Byun.. Baek ... Hyun.." ucap Chanyeol mengeja setiap tulisan yang Baekhyun tuliskan "Byun Baekhyun?."

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Namamu..." Chanyeol menerawang pada sesuatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui, merasa seolah nama itu adalah nama yang seharusnya ia ingat dalam hidupnya "Namamu bagus." Pujinya pada Baekhyun.

 **"Terima kasih."** Baekhyun tersenyum sampai mambuat kedua iris matanya terlihat menyipit.

Dan yang baru Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun sungguh manis ketika ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Buat reader, makasih ya kalian udah setia baca FF aku, kalau ada kekurangannya aku minta maaf dan tolong jangan hujat aku.**

 **Love you all**

 **Kalau ada typo mungkin kelewat pas aku cek lagi nya, jadi maaf.**


	9. Chapter 08

**~ Silence ~**

 **JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK**

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 **#Chapter Sebelumnya**

 _"Oh iya," Chanyeol merogoh ponsel di saku celananya "Beri aku nomor telponmu, aku tidak suka berhutang uang dengan orang lain."_

 _"Tidak perlu,"_ _Baekhyun menolak permintaan Chanyeol yang ingin membayar kembali uang dipakai untuk membeli makanannya. Tapi Chanyeol masih menyodorkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun memberikan nomor telepon nya._

 _Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Baekhyun memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Chanyeol, mengetikkan nomornya dan memberikannya kembali pada Chanyeol._

 _"Namamu?," Chanyeol bertanya kembali karena ia belum menamai nomor Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tidak membawa buku tulis kecil yang selalu ia bawa, akhirnya ia menuliskan namanya menggunakan tetesan air yang mencair dari botol minuman dingin milik Chanyeol._

 _"Byun.. Baek ... Hyun.." ucap Chanyeol mengeja setiap tulisan yang Baekhyun tuliskan "Byun Baekhyun?."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk seraya tersenyum._

 _"Namamu..." Chanyeol menerawang pada sesuatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui, merasa seolah nama itu adalah nama yang seharusnya ia ingat dalam hidupnya "Namamu bagus." Pujinya pada Baekhyun._

 _"Terima kasih."_ _Baekhyun tersenyum sampai mambuat kedua iris matanya terlihat menyipit._

 _Dan yang baru Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun sungguh manis ketika ia tersenyum._

 **#Chapter Sebelumnya End**

 ** _BGM Hyolyn - Tears_**

Meski Chanyeol sempat tertegun sesaat karena senyuman Baekhyun, namun ia kembali memasang wajah dingin dan datarnya. Ia kembali melirik tulisan nama Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menghilang.

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun? Bukankah terlihat seperti wanita pendiam dan penurut, benar?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pujian Chanyeo tentang namanya- yang menurutnya justru terdengar seperti sebuah ledekan menatap Chanyeol jengkel.

"Apa aku salah? Tapi, menurutku yang bisa menghabiskan soju sebanyak itu bukanlah wanita pendiam." Senyuman Chanyeol terukir seulas disudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun yang diledek justru ikut tersenyum ketika ia melihat banyak botol soju yang sebenarnya bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk paman Zhang dan Lay. Chanyeol kembali memakan makanannya, dan Baekhyun meminum susu kotak yang dibelinya. Tidak ada obrolan lain, Chanyeol memilih pokus pada makanannya sedangkan Baekhyun memilih diam seraya melamun.

Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa ia jadi menemani lelaki itu makan?.

Dan Chanyeol, tidak mempermasalahkan Baekhyun yang menemaninya. Justru ia merasa nyaman-nyaman saja.

"Menghawatirkannya?" paman Zhang menghampiri Lay yang berdiri didekat jendela rumah seraya menunggu Baekhyun yang tak kunjung pulang.

"Lihat sudah jam berapa ini. Tentu saja aku hawatir." Lay berjalan keluar rumah dan menunggu di teras rumah. Paman Zhang ikut menunggu bersama Lay.

"Kau benar-benar perduli pada Baekhyun." gumam paman Zhang, tiba-tiba ia terikat akan sesuatu. Kata-kata yang pernah ia lontarkan pada Lay ketika Baekhyun kecelakaan dulu "Ya Tuhan aku hampir lupa."

Lay menoleh dan menatap ayahnya itu dengan penasaran, apa maksud dari ucapan ayahnya.

"Hari dimana musibah itu terjadi, aku kan sudah bilang. Jika dia menjadi bisu seumur hidupnya, kamu harus menjaga dia selama kamu hidup. Sumpah itu, simpanlah dalam hati."

Lay terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin lupa hari itu, hari dimana mereka kecelakaan- hari dimana ia mengajak Baekhyun membolos dan tanpa di duga-duga mereka kecelakaan. Lay merasa bersalah karena mengajak Baekhyun membolos. Sampai sekarang ia masih merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bicara.

Ia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun seumur hidupnya. Ya, Lay tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun- ia sudah bersumpah untuk selalu menjaga Baekhyun.

"Kau semakin tua, tidak muda lagi. Jika kau benar menyukai Baekhyun, tunjukan padanya."

"Apa!." Lay sempat kaget mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

Jadi selama ini, ayahnya tahu kalau ia menyukai Baekhyun.

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak suka dia?." Goda paman Zhang.

"Tentu saja aku.." Lay sontak menjawab cepat kala paman Zhang berbicara lagi seraya memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Kalau suka, katakan padanya. Kau sudah dewasa tapi tidak tahu caranya berkencan." Paman Zhang berdecak tidak percaya.

Anak lelakinya benar-benar lambat.

Lay yang gugup memilih untuk menyusul Baekhyun dan melupakan pertanyaan dari ayahnya tersebut.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang juga sudah selesai makan berniat pulang.

"Oh iya, mau aku antar sekalian?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menyuruh Chanyeol pulang sendiri karena ia juga akan segera pulang. Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan ke arah mobilnya terparkir. Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk melihat punggung sempit Baekhyun yang berjalan perlahan. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya, menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa sakit. Rasa sakit itu terasa sangat melilit dibagian lambungnya. Chanyeol sampai lemas dan menekan kepalanya pada setir mobil, bunyi klakson mobilnya berbunyi karena tertekan kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang kebetulan belum jauh mendengar bunyi klakson itu. Ia berbalik dan membulatkan kedua matanya kala melihat Chanyeol terlihat tengah kesakitan didalam mobilnya. Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih diam didalam mobilnya. Mengetuk pintu kaca mobil Chanyeol untuk meminta lelaki itu membukakannya. Chanyeol yang mengerti menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan berusaha mengatakan kepada Baekhyun jika ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi, nyatanya rasa sakit itu justru semakin terasa di perutnya. Chanyeol hampir saja pingsan, namun Baekhyun berusaha untuk terus membuatnya terjaga. Kemudian Baekhyun menyimpan belanjaan yang ia beli di atas kap mobil Chanyeol.

"Hei mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit berteriak, tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya karena sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia lalu berlari mencari klinik terdekat dari sana. Membeli obat lambung yang ia pikir mungkin itu bisa membuat rasa sakit diperut Chanyeol hilang. Karena ia yakin jika lelaki itu kesakitan karena magh-nya.

Baekhyun kembali setelah membeli obat magh untuk Chanyeol. Saat ia kembali, dengan wajah yang sudah pucat Chanyeol memprotesnya karena menaruh barang Baekhyun didepan kap mobilnya. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan omelan Chanyeol, ia memberikan obat yang dibelinya pada Chanyeol, lalu mengambi sebotol air mineral miliknya. Ia juga membukakan satu obat untuk kemudian ia berikan pada Chanyeol agar segera meminumnya.

Setelah memastikan Chanyeol meminumnya, Baekhyun juga memberikan kertas yang sudah ia tuliskan resep untuk meminum obat itu. Baekhyun pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya memandanginya tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kembali pergi berlalu meninggalkannya. Ada rasa tidak rela ketika gadis itu pergi lagi dari hadapannya. Sebentuk rasa ingin selalu didekat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dari hatinya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa terasa nyaman dan tenang berada didekat gadis itu. Rasanya, seperti ia menemukan tempat ternyaman yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

Chanyeol melihat apa yang ditulis gadis itu, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat tulisan Baekhyun dikertas kecil itu.

 _'Minumlah 3 kali sehari, ini obat magh. Kurasa lambungmu bermasalah karena kau telat makan. Minum satu setelah kau makan. Tapi, aku rasa kamu harus memeriksakan-nya lebih lanjut ke dokter.'_

Hatinya terasa menghangat. Sebelumnya ia selalu bersitegang dengan gadis itu, sekarang ia justru selalu ditolong oleh gadis itu. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah karena sebelumnya sudah bersikap buruk pada gadis itu.

~ Silence ~

Baekhyun sampai dirumah paman Zhang. Ia masuk dan menyimpan soju yang dibelinya. Paman Zhang kaget melihat Baekhyun sudah datang sementara Lay yang menyusulnya tidak datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Dimana Lay oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

"Dia keluar mencarimu, kau tidak melihatnya?" paman Zhang menjelaskan.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia pergi kemana untuk mencariku?" Baekhyun bertanya balik pada paman Zhang.

"Dia tidak bilang." jawab paman Zhang yang tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tidak bertemu dijalan, padahal jalan ke supermarket hanya satu arah.

Karena, saat Baekhyun membeli obat ke klinik untuk Chanyeol- saat itulah Lay sampai disupermarket mencari Baekhyun. Namun karena tidak ada Baekhyun disana, ia pun kembali mencari Baekhyun ke tempat lain. Jadinya, sekarang ia yang belum pulang sedangkan Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu pulang setelah memberikan obat untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berniat mencari Lay. Paman Zhang segera mencegahnya untuk tidak kembali pergi keluar mencari Lay. Karena yang ada nanti mereka justru tidak bertemu lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk, ada benarnya juga. Jika ia menyusul dan tidak menemukan Lay, nanti Lay kembali menyusulnya dan jadilah mereka saling mencari.

Paman Zhang dan Baekhyun membuka belanjaan yang Baekhyun beli. Baekhyun meminum salah satu minuman kaleng yang kadar ahkoholnya rendah, karena ia tidak mau mabuk. Paman Zhang yang teringat akan obrolannya bersama Lay, memulai untuk berbicara pada Baekhyun tentang hubungan Lay dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau menyukai Lay?"

Baekhyun tertegun, ia yang sebelumnya baru meminum minuman nya seteguk- harus mendongkak kala mendengar paman Zhang bertanya seperti itu. Dan paman Zhang juga tertegun kala melihat raut wajah kaget Baekhyun.

"Maaf Baekhyun." Paman Zhang meminta maaf karena bertanya sesuatu hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ikut campuri, terlebih perihal perasaan seseorang "Karena paman terlalu senang, jadi sampai bertanya seperti itu. kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Keterkejutannya masih mendera. Ia bukan hanya terkejut, tapi ia memang tidak pernah terpikir kalau ia menyukai Lay.

Mungkin karena sampai sekarang...ia masih menunggu seseorang yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu keberadaannya.

"Jujur saja, Lay menyukaimu Baekhyun. Walau ia tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu. Dia sangat perduli padamu, dan selalu mengutamakan dirimu dari hal lainnya."

Baekhyun menunduk, ia merasa bingung sekarang.

Paman Zhang yang melihatnya, kembali berbicara- tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun salah paham padanya dan terkesan ia memaksa agar Baekhyun membalas rasa suka yang Lay rasakan.

"Paman tidak akan mendesak kau untuk membalas perasaannya. Paman hanya ingin bertanya." Paman Zhang melihat raut wajah Baekhyun semakin diam menunduk, ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah "Baekhyun, jika kamu tidak suka Lay, tidak apa-apa. Selama ini kita sudah hidup bersama, kamu sudah paman anggap seperti anak sendiri. Kita.." paman Zhang bingung memilih kata-kata, namun ia lega ketika Baekhyun tidak menunduk lagi "Tidak seharusnya paman berkata seperti itu. Lupakan ucapan paman barusan."

Baekhyun dapat melihat jika paman Zhang sebenarnya hanya ingin membuat mereka tidak terpisah. Ia tersenyum sebentar lalu menarik perhatian paman Zhang agar melihatnya untuk mendengarkan penjelasannnya.

"Aku suka Lay oppa." jawab Baekhyun membuat binar dikedua mata paman Zhang terlihat senang.

"Benarkah?." Baekhyun mengangguk "Jadi kamu tidak benci dengan anak bodah itu!" Baekhyun menggeleng.

Sebenarnya, maksud suka Baekhyun disini adalah- ia memang suka hidup bersama mereka berdua. Ia memang menyukai Lay, tapi ia hanya menyukainya seperti seorang kakak. Untuk mencintai Lay, mungkin Baekhyun belum bisa memberikan semua itu.

"Hidup bersama paman dan Lay oppa membuatku bahagia." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Itu bagus. Bagus sekali. Kita adalah keluarga, benar-benar keluarga." Seru paman Zhang senang.

Sementara itu, Lay yang ternyata sudah pulang menjadi salah tingkah kala ia sengaja menguping pembicaraan ayahnya dan Baekhyun didekat jendela rumah. Ia tampak bertingkah aneh kala mendengar jika Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Baekhyun menyukaiku." Gumamnya pelan dengan senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun kembali meneguk minuman kalengnya. Karena merasa waktu sudah larut malam, ia berniat pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Saat melewati jendela depan rumah, Baekhyun melihat Lay tengah terlihat bahagia. Dan, Baekhyun yakin jika Lay mendengar pembicaraannya dengan paman Zhang. Ia menatap Lay dengan wajah sendu, antara merasa bersalah dan sedih.

 _'Ya. Aku harus menyukai Lay. Kita sudah melalui semua ini bersama-bersama, Lay oppa bahkan banyak membantuku.'_ Baekhyun tersenyum namun kembali sedih kala mengingat sesuatu _'Tapi, saat aku teringat kenangan dirumah itu- hatiku mulai berdegup. Perasaan aneh itu selalu menyapa hatiku.'_ Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Duduk dikursi dekat jendela untuk menatap bintang malam yang bersinar terang.

 _'Eomma, perasaan ini...bukanlah cinta, benarkan?'_ monolog Baekhyun seraya menatap bintang. Berharap ibunya mendengar diatas sana.

Baekhyun yakin itu perasaan cinta, tapi ia tidak berharap cinta itu semakin besar. Terlebih cinta itu hadir untuk seseorang yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak ketahui dimana keberadaannya. Meski mereka berjanji akan kembali dirumah itu pada natal tahun ini.

Tapi, apa mereka akan benar-benar bisa bertemu lagi? Dan apa mereka akan bisa se-akrab dan sedekat dulu?

Bagaimana jika lelaki yang Baekhyun cintai itu sudah bersama dengan orang lain?

Itulah yang Baekhyun takutkan, karena mereka terpisah bukan satu atau dua tahun.

Tidak mungkin kan seseorang itu akan terus menungguinya?.

Jika memang orang itu masih seperti dirinya, menunggu untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. Maka, Baekhyun hanya ingin jika rasa cintanya ini terbalaskan.

~ Silence ~

"Tuan, _Reporter_ yang akan melakukan wawancara sudah ada disini." sekretaris Chanyeol memberitahunya ketika reporter yang akan melakukan wawancara dengannya sudah tiba.

Chanyeol pun sudah duduk disofa ruang kerjanya, menunggu seorang reporter yang sangat dikenalnya untuk segera melakukan wawancara padanya. Ketika wawancara itu dimulai, Chanyeol tampak mendengarkan sementara si reporter tengah membacakan pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakannya pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kali ini Park Corp mengeluarkan terobosan baru. Tapi tuan Park, sangat berani sekali dan tidak perduli pada para kritikus diluar sana."

"Untuk memperhatikan para kritikus terlalu melelahkan dan membuang-buang waktu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tegas dan santai.

Reporter wanita yang mewancarainya merekam percakapan itu dan juga menulisnya.

"Tidak perlu merasa malu untuk berbuat yang menurut saya benar. Itu sudah menjadi motto hidup saya." Tambahnya lagi.

"Jadi disamping itu, semua pegawai yang anda pecat merupakan pegawai yang tidak baik dalam bekerja?" tanya si wanita reporter itu lagi.

Chanyeol sempat diam. Ia belum menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena ia kembali teringat pada karyawannya yang tak lain paman Zhang- yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah namun ia pecat karena ia tidak mendengar terlebih dahulu penjelasan dari paman Zhang. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan kembali menjawab.

"Iya."

Mendengar jawaban itu si reporter wanita kembali bertanya lagi.

"Aku juga sudah dengar langkah kedepan tuan Park yang akan memperkenalkan produk baru di luar negeri."

Chanyeol menoleh untuk memotong pertanyaan yang diajukan reporter wanita itu.

"Hei nona Xi, informasi itu.." namun ucapannya lebih dulu dipotong.

"Ada banyak sekali wanita barat yang cantik. Tuan Park Chanyeol adalah pebisnis termuda yang sangat terkenal dan dipuja wanita diluaran sana, siapa yang tidak ingin menikah dengan anda. Apa anda takut pada saat itu tiba, anda akan tergoda?"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia meraih ponsel milik si wanita dan mematikan rekaman tersebut.

"Kau hawatir?" tanya Chanyeol pada wanita reporter itu, yang tak lain tunangannya sendiri. Luhan.

"Tuan Park, kita sedang wawancara sekarang." Luhan hendak kembali menyalakan rekamannya. Namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

"Walau ini wawancara, bisa jangan masukan hubungan cinta didalamnya? Tolong jadilah sedikit _profesional_."

Luhan tampak tidak terima "Dibagian mana aku tidak _profesional_?"

Chanyeol terseyum miring memperhatikan tunangan-nya tersebut "Pertanyaan yang barusan. Itu terlihat diluar dari skenario."

Luhan yang memang hanya membacakan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasnya merasa sedikit tak terima. Ia bangkit dan sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

"HEY."

Chanyeol juga ikut bangkit kala melihat Luhan tampak sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapannya, yang menyebutnya tidak _profesional_. Ia merapikan jas kerjanya dan kembali berbicara.

"Pagi ini aku sudah ada _meeting_. Dan di siang hari aku harus bertemu dengan seorang _R_ _eporter_." Chanyeol menatap Luhan "Aku lapar sekali. Keberatan jika kita merubah lokasi wawancaranya?"

Luhan yang tahu jika Chanyeol tengah merayunya agar tidak marah, hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengikuti keinginan lelaki itu untuk pergi makan siang. Karena ia juga memang belum makan siang. Mereka pun pergi ke restoran tempat langganan mereka biasa makan.

Sebelum mereka makan, Luhan dan Chanyeol kembali membahas topik yang sebelumnya Luhan tanyakan pada lelaki itu. Kali ini Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan niat untuk menggoda Luhan.

"Ketika aku pergi keluar negeri, akan ada banyak wanita cantik di sekitarku. Kau tidak takut kehilanganku?"

Luhan tersenyum "Tidak akan."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Karena hari ini, aku mengetahui satu hal lagi tentangmu. Diluar pekerjaan kau memang Chanyeol, tapi saat bekerja kau memang seorang Park Chanyeol yang bekerja keras untuk tidak kalah dari orang lain."

"Jadi, kamu sama sekali tidak hawatir?" Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Luhan seraya menatapnya.

"Hawatir tentang apa?" Luhan memangku wajahnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku menikah sampai ber-keluarga diluar negeri."

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Kembali menatap Chanyeol dan membalas godaan yang dilakukan lelaki itu padanya.

"Lupakan saja pikiran itu. Karena, kau yang akan rugi jika kehilangan aku." Ucap Luhan percaya diri.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya seraya tersenyum tipis. Membalas senyuman Luhan dengan seadanya.

Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa- setelah bertunangan dengan Luhan, justru merasa ini semua salah. Ia merasa telah menghianati seseorang yang menunggunya bertahun-tahun. Ia seperti telah berselingkuh dari kekasih yang teramat ia cintai.

Bukan Chanyeol tidak menyukai Luhan. Hanya saja, ia memang tidak benar-benar mencintai Luhan sepenuh hati.

Karena hatinya...memang telah ia berikan untuk orang lain.

Chanyeol kembali merasakan perutnya sakit. Ia merintih pelan seraya menunduk menahan sakit diperutnya. Luhan yang melihatnya tampak hawatir dan meremat tangan kanan Chanyeol yang berada diatas meja.

"Kenapa?"

"Perutku sakit." Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Luhan dan mengambil obat yang diberikan Baekhyun kemarin malam.

Meminumnya dengan cepat dan menyender pada sandaran kursi. Membiarkan obat itu meresap dan membuatnya agar lebih baik.

"Mau ku antar kerumah sakit?" Luhan kembali bertanya karena hawatir "Apa kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melepas kembali genggaman tangan Luhan yang ada dibahunya. Luhan tersenyum senang ketika Chanyeol terlihat sudah lebih baik.

"Beruntung kamu mempunyai sekretaris yang pintar. Membelikanmu obat, dan juga membuat catatan untuk mengingatkanmu meminumnya."

Yang Luhan tidak tahu, itu bukan dari sekretaris Chanyeol.

"Ini bukan dari sekretarisku." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Luhan sempat terdiam, namun kembali tersenyum. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Ia bahkan tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut dari siapa obat itu. Karena ia tidak ingin Luhan tahu. Biarlah Luhan tidak tahu tentang Baekhyun yang memberikan obat itu.

Luhan yang tidak bisa berada diluar lama-lama harus meninggalkan Chanyeol makan siang sendirian karena ia harus kembali ke kantornya. Kedua matanya sempat melirik kertas berisi catatan itu. Sedikit penasaran tentang siapa yang memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal Luhan, Chanyeol memgambil ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun.

Ditempat lain, Baekhyun dan Lay sudah selesai berjualan. Karena nasi daging bakar yang Baekhyun jual sangat enak, jadi dagangan mereka cepat habis dibanding saat dulu ketika mereka menjual _spaghetti_.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena dagangannya habis.

Ketika ponselnya bergetar, Baekhyun mencari ponselnya untuk mengecek pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya.

 ** _Terima kasih obatnya. Sekali lagi menyelamatkan ku. Apa kamu ada waktu? Aku akan kembalikan uangmu._**

Baekhyun sempat bingung siapa pengirim pesan itu. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya tanpa berniat membalas pesannya. Tapi ketika ia teringat pertemuannya kemarin malam bersama Chanyeol, ia kemudian tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun kembali beres-beres dan segera pulang.

Malamnya, Chanyeol terlihat melamun ditaman rumahnya sendiri. Ia tengah mendengarkan lagu yang selalu ia dengarkan kala ia rindu pada teman kecilnya. Tangannya membentuk sebuah bintang yang sewaktu kecil ia sering lakukan bersama teman kecilnya.

Kembali, ingatan wajah anak gadis itu terbayang dalam ingatannya. Chanyeol tersenyum, mengingat kenangan itu. Kenangan kala ia tertawa bersama dengan gadis itu, kenangan kala ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir disudut mata gadis itu saat gadis itu bersedih.

Ah, dia sangat merindukan anak gadis itu. Dan rasa rindunya semakin besar.

Bahkan ia lupa jika sekarang, ia sudah berstatus menjadi tunangan Luhan.

Sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi ramuan yang sepertinya dibuat ibunya, tiba-tiba saja ada dihadapannya. Menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Tuan muda, nyonya Park bilang perut anda sakit. Jadi dia bilang anda harus minum ini." Lee ahjussi memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia berbalik untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Namun seakan teringat sesuatu, Chanyeol segera memanggil Lee ahjussi untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Lee ahjussi tunggu." Ia berdiri, berniat untuk bertanya namun terlihat ragu-ragu. Tapi Chanyeol tetap menanyakan nya, karena ia memang perlu bertanya akan ketidaktahuan nya.

"Jika kau mau memebalas seseorang, sebagai rasa terima kasih. Hadiah apa yang seharusnya kita beri?"

Lee ahjussi tampak berpikir dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tuan mudanya itu.

"Orang ini...bukan rekan bisnis tuan muda, benar?" tebak Lee ahjussi, karena merasa tuan mudanya memang bukan sedang membicarakan seseorang yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan.

"Jika bukan rekan bisnis, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya sendiri." Jawab Chanyeol karena gugup.

Lee ahjussi tersenyum tipis dan kembali bertanya.

"Jika bukan rekan bisnis. Lalu pasti teman?" Lee ahjussi semakin menggoda Chanyeol yang langsung memerah malu.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa ia harus malu?

Lee ahjussi justru semakin terlihat senang melihat Chanyeol yang lain dari biasanya.

"Hei. Aku lah yang seharusnya bertanya, kenapa Lee ahjussi bertanya lebih banyak daripada aku?" Chanyeol mencoba measang kembali wajah dingin jutek dan galaknya.

Lee ahjussi justru semakin tersenyum lebar karena sikap Chanyeol.

"Saya hanya memastikan tuan. Jika rasa terima kasih yang tuan muda maksud sekarang itu rasa terima kasih yang besar atau terima kasih yang kecil?" ucap Lee ahjussi seraya tangannya memperaktekan ketika besar dan kecilnya.

Chanyeol berpaling menghadap lain. Memunggungi Lee ahjusii, karena tidak ingin terlihat memalukan dihadapan pria tua yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil itu.

"Sepertinya rasa terima kasih yang kecil." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung dan gugupnya.

"Untuk pria atau wanita?" Lee ahjussi bertanya seraya mengintip wajah Chanyeol.

"Wanita." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

Lee ahjussi yang mengerti akhirnya mengangguk dan berkata akan segera mempersiapkan hadiahnya besok untuk kemudian Chanyeol berikan pada wanita yang Chanyeol maksudkan. Lee ahjussi masih belum beranjak dari sana, dan ketika Chanyeol berbalik dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah- ia harus kembali malu melihat Lee ahjussi yang tersenyum senang.

Ah, kenapa Chanyeol jadi malu hanya untuk meminta saran hadiah yang akan ia berikan untuk Baekhyun.

Yups. Hadiah yang ia minta sediakan besok adalah hadiah untuk Baekhyun sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menolongnya.

Pagi harinya, Chanyeol tengah berjalan seraya menenteng _se-bucket_ bunga mawar merah dalam genggamannya. Ia yang tidak biasa memberikan bunga pada seorang wanita, tampak merasa dirinya aneh.

Dia sudah janjian dengan Baekhyun untuk bertemu disebuah cafe. Chanyeol memilih berjalan menuju arah cafe, memarkir mobilnya tidak jauh dari sana.

Ia berdiri di _zebra cross_ , tepat dimana disebrang cafe tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Layaknya adegan dalam sebuah film. Chanyeol tidak sadar jika Baekhyun berdiri juga disana, menunggu lampu lalu lintas itu berubah warna untuk para pejalan kaki. Mereka hanya terhalang dua orang yang berdiri disamping mereka. Dan, ketika lampu untuk para pejalan kaki berubah warna- seorang pejalan menyenggol salah satu bahu Chanyeol- sampai akhirnya Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang juga ada disana.

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping kirinya, dan saat itu juga ia baru sadar jika Baekhyun berada disana.

Mereka sempat terdiam sebentar untuk saling tatap. Chanyeol kagum dengan Baekhyun, apapun pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu- tidak perduli pakaian itu sederhana ataupun bagus. Baekhyun selalu tampil mempesona.

Chanyeol mendekat, menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menyerahkan _bucket_ bunga mawar merah yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Untukmu." Singkat, namun berhasil membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

Baekhyun tidak percaya jika bunga yang dipegang Chanyeol itu adalah untuknya. Ia mendongkak untuk melihat Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya. Tak lama, karena Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia takut terjerat kedalam pesona Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi- jika terus menatap Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu berjalan lebih dulu untuk menyebrang. Langkahnya terhenti kala jemari mungil Baekhyun lebih dulu menarik tangan kirinya.

Chanyeol berbalik, melempar tatapan tidak mengerti pada apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya.

Baekhyun memberi jawaban lewat kedua matanya yang mengisyaratkan- jika Chanyeol seharusnya tidak menyebrang karena lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah berubah kembali. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis merutuki kebodohannya.

Ia hampir saja membuat dirinya celaka karena tidak memperhatikan rambu lalu lintas.

Langkahnya ia bawa mundur untuk berdiri disamping gadis itu. Menunggu bersama Baekhyun.

Menunggu lampu itu kembali berubah dan mereka bisa menyebrang.

Baekhyun yang masih terkejut akan bunga yang baru saja diterimanya, tidak henti-hentinya menatap bunga itu. Senyumnya berkembang sangat manis kala ia menghirup wangi semerbak dari bunga yang dipegangnya.

Diam-diam, ada yang terpaku akan senyuman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus menajamkan atensinya pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis, semakin manis kala kedua sipit itu bersibobrok dengan iris kelamnya.

Ia merasa seakan dunia berhenti detik itu juga. Seakan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dijalanan menghilang begitu saja.

Seakan tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini selain hanya ada dia, dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Aku tidak ingin sendiri. Aku ingin bersamamu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**


End file.
